


2014 Christmas Special - "The Spirit of the Name"

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 3 - "Time Lord Penitent" [15]
Category: Chrono Trigger, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Frozen (2013), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: The TARDIS crashes in Arendelle at Christmastime, where our narrator and Princess Schala discover all is not well in the realm of Queen Elsa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on December 25th, 2014.

Ah, Christmas. Such a wonderful little holiday, whether it's Festivus or Saturnalia or Hogswatch or the Wintermeet... the general idea of commemorating the shortest day of the year with gift sharing and family gathering can be found in several cultures. With appropriate variations of course.  
  
This was to be a special Christmas, though.  
  
Ah, but I get ahead of myself. It wasn't Christmas yet. I had just left a very Christmasy place, though; the main city of the Southern Water Tribe, where I had left my friends and now former Companions Avatar Korra and Asami Sato to resume their lives after many an adventure amidst the wonders of Creation. I had departed their company, intending for a small rest and then checking up on my good friend Mustrum Ridcully and his fine establishment, when space-time ripped open inside of my TARDIS and deposited a young woman in my midst.  
  
Her name was Schala. She was a magic-wielding Princess of the splendid yet decadent magical kingdom of Zeal, a land that had floated in the sky until they sought to use the wrong power and, well, suffered the usual fate for decadent civilizations that meddle with Eldritch Abominations.  
  
Talk about a turn for the unexpected.  
  
Anyway, I stared at a young woman whom I knew should not be in my TARDIS and couldn't stop my confusion from leading to showing a limited vocabulary.  
  
" _ **What?!**_ "  
  
I suppose I sounded like a broken record. And for a young woman who had just been thrown across six dimensions of space-time after watching everything she loved burn at the hands of an eons-old planet-killing parasite, well, it was probably not very encouraging for her either.  
  
I had so many questions. How had the Gate - I was sure it was a Time Gate - gotten into the TARDIS despite its protection systems? Why? What had happened that drew it to me?  
  
Before I could regain my vocabulary or hope to speak further, the TARDIS shook under us. No, shook doesn't do that justice. It felt like an angry toddler with a nervous disorder had grabbed the TARDIS and was shaking it about. I lost my footing and hit the ground, as did the new arrival. The floor slid out from under us and I started falling toward the door, which opened. I cried out an unintelligible word of surprise and shock and barely grabbed the rail. Below me the Time Vortex yawned hungrily. If we fell in, then we would die in it.  
  
A sharp cry prompted me to look over. Schala had grabbed at some wiring under my control station and was holding onto it. But the wires were slipping. She would fall any moment and most likely go right out the door. I shifted myself over on the railing and prepared myself. Sparks flew as the wires snapped from their connections under the console. Schala screamed as she fell across the floor and toward the Vortex below.  
  
I caught her with my hand, wrapping it around her wrist. The strain pulled at my shoulder and nearly ripped me free from my grip on the railing. "Climb onto my back!", I shouted. "Put your arms around my shoulders!"  
  
I was looking down, trying to focus on those blue eyes and the disheveled blue hair and not the golden maelstrom outside of the door. "You can do it!", I urged her.  
  
I seemed to jolt Schala into action with that. She grunted with effort trying to pull herself up, aided by my arm. She got up to my back. I felt her hands trying to find purchase. One grabbed at my sonic disruptor.  
  
Before I could warn her, she tried to put her weight on it. This ripped the loop on my belt that held it in place. She shrieked at the lost handhold and swung away, all pressure now going on my arm and the hand holding her up. I saw the sonic disruptor fall from her hand and out the door.  
  
That was irritating. But no time to grieve for it. "Keep going, don't look down!", I shouted at her.  
  
She acknowledged me by grabbing at my belt and using that handhold to continue pulling herself up. She managed to get high enough to put her hand on my shoulder and that was enough to finish lifting her up. Her arms went around my shoulders and her hands clasped at the wrists. I had to shift to keep her from choking me. "Hold on!", I shouted. With one hand on the railing - and my grip failing - I used the other hand to fish my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. I held it up toward the TARDIS controls and pressed a switch.  
  
My emergency shift system kicked in. The TARDIS looked for a nearby coordinate that I had listed as safe and moved us there. The engine protested with a strange vibration pattern, but she didn't fail.  
  
Unfortunately, the damage the TARDIS had suffered meant it came back into "realspace" at a three dimensional velocity. In the air. I saw white snowfields and trees below us. And no sonic disruptor to try and absorb our landing. Drat. Still, I had no choice. If we were still here when we hit the ground, without being secured to something? Even my strength couldn't keep a grip. We'd be bounced around inside the TARDIS like rag dolls and there was no telling what horrific injuries we might endure. We had no choice; we had to jump out before she hit the ground.  
  
Which was also going to bloody hurt.  
  
"Keep holding on!", I shouted as I let go. We fell through the door and into about thirty feet of air. The TARDIS started slamming into trees along the ridge.  
  
We would have landed hard and I would have been injured. But these things didn't happen. I felt a course of energy around me and our speed slowed. There was the faintest of glows in the air around us that slowed my fall until I literally hopped to a stop. I knelt low to let my passenger sit down. "Ah, thank you," I said to her. "Some sort of levitation magic?"  
  
"Something like that," she said softly. She looked around us. We were in the middle of a dark forest. "Sir, who are you? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a Time Lord." I heard the TARDIS crash a distance away and looked toward the proper direction. "Come along."  
  
"Time Lord?" I could hear her footfalls in the snow as she rushed to catch up with me. "I've never heard of such a thing."  
  
"We're not native to your cosmos, that's why," I answered. "I travel in six dimensions of space-time. As for what's going on, I'd like to find that out as well. That Gate that dropped you in the TARDIS should not have been able to form as it did. Anyway, young lady, may I ask what your last memory was?"  
  
I kept moving as I said this. There was something about this place that put me on edge. I heard the young woman struggle to keep up. "I was facing Lavos," she answered. "A Gate opened up beneath me..."  
  
"Yes, I imagine so," I replied.  
  
I would have asked more but I had something else to take care of. The TARDIS was leaning against a partially-fallen tree. I had to crawl up on a partial stump to get my foot in it. "W'oh, w'oh there," I murmured as I felt my balance slip. The entrance was at an incline. And the interior alignment was offline as well. The TARDIS was literally tipped backward by about forty degrees, making foot holds precarious. The interior lights were dim or completely out. Sparks were still fizzling from exposed wiring. "Oh, my poor girl," I said wistfully. I carefully descended the walkway to the controls and surveyed the damage. "She's on emergency power. Most of the rooms have been removed. Yes, good...." I tried to bring up sensor data, but that was among the systems knocked out. "Alright, we can't stay here," I finally said. I reached for my emergency supplies - medigel, first aid stuff, a few trinkets I carry along - and slung them over a shoulder.  
  
"It's bigger on the inside," I heard Schala say. Her head was poking out over the entrance. She was standing on the lowest stump to see inside.  
  
"Yes. Gallifreyan technology, very useful." Looking back I saw her shiver. It was rather cold outside and her robes were too tattered to provide effective protection. I reached for my parka and a blue parka that had once been Katherine's. I took the latter and threw it to Schala. "Here, put that on."  
  
She nodded and did so.  
  
I let down my bag and put my own parka on before lifting it again. I gave a last look to my poor damaged TARDIS. "I'll be back girl, just focus on getting better." I clambered up the walkway carefully and got to the end without slipping, using handholds at some points where I had to. I jumped down to the stump beside Schala. "Now, you represent quite the mystery my dear, but for now we need to find some civilization." I held up the sonic and triggered the TARDIS door to close and lock. "That should keep unwanted visitors away."  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
"A cold, dark forest in winter, probably full of hungry animals that may want to eat us," I replied. "Now, you fell through a Gate, and...?"  
  
"And... I really don't know, I just remember feeling sad for my people. And I remember a boy crying and I thought to reach out to him..."  
  
I nodded. "Ah. Yes. I see. And after that?"  
  
"And after that..."  
  
We were interrupted by a growling snarl from the darkness. I directed my sonic in the appropriate direction. More snarls came from around us. "Stay close to me and be ready to run," I whispered. I reached for my sonic disruptor.  
  
...and it was not there. Of course. It fell out into the Time Vortex. That would make things harder.  
  
Schala extended a hand. Globes of white light came from her palm and expanded, lighting up the trees around us to provide shape to the snarling forms.  
  
I had expected wolves. And it was a wolf form that was emerging ahead of us.  
  
It's just that wolves didn't sparkle. Wolves didn't look like they were made from exquisitely carved crystal. Wolves were not made of ice and of snow.  
  
"Ready?", I asked her quietly.  
  
"I believe so," she answered, her tone quiet.  
  
"On my mark. Get set. Aaaaaand..." I raised the sonic and triggered a harmonic disruption.  
  
The wolf shattered like glass and collapsed to powder.  
  
" _Now!_ " I pulled her along with me into the gap I'd just made in their circle. The other beasts - or whatever they were - did not react before we were clear. Of course, they still had the advantage of four limbs over two so our momentary advantage in distance would disappear quickly if we made it a chase.  
  
Which is why I didn't.  
  
We got a short distance away and I turned back, this time with the harmonic disruption set to a wide ranged field. I heard squeals of animal rage and shattering ice. Several creatures hobbled out of the wood.  
  
And two that were whole came at us from the flanks.  
  
I pulled Schala out of the way just in time. They slammed into each other, caused cracks in one another, and slowly went to stand.  
  
Bright purple light came from Schala's hands. I felt the energy of our environs shift perceptibly. Kinetic force came down on the two creatures, binding them to the ground for the moment. I looked at her and grinned. "Nice job. Now give me a second and..."  
  
I pointed the sonic at them to shatter them. As I did so, more shrieks were coming from the distance. There were more of the blasted things.  
  
"Quick, while we still can!", I shouted, grabbing Schala's right hand and pulling her along. We ran along the snow until the forest cleared and we were on a roadway. I huffed a little and scanned with the sonic screwdriver. The things were still in the distance, hunting us in the forest. If we moved quickly down the road, we could get away.  
  
I took in our current position. It was an old stone roadway leading up to the mountains. In the other direction, I could see faint lights in the distance.  
  
I let my vision settle on the sight. Ah, of course, I knew that shape.  
  
"Do you know where we are?", Schala asked me.  
  
"Oh, oh yes I do," I answered. "It's Arendelle. Nice, cozy little fjord kingdom, lovely place I..."  
  
I stopped mid-sentence. As my main overlaid the details of Arendelle's shape against the fjord and mountains, I realized the lights were off. The city was darker than it should be.  
  
And there were lights in the water beyond the fjord.  
  
A lot of lights.  
  
So many that they could only be one thing.  
  
 _An invasion fleet_.  
  
Ice wolves. Now this? I had a bad feeling that my troubles had only just begun.  
  
  
  
  
It was going to be a long walk. But it had to be done.  
  
We walked along the road quietly, not speaking, straining to hear for any further ice wolf attacks. we got to the city without incident.  
  
Arendelle was quiet. Only dim lights showed through the windows. "This place is full of fear," Schala said.  
  
"Well, there's a fleet off their coast," I said, but I could feel it was something more. The palpable dread in the streets. "Although I am wondering why they have no one on patrols."  
  
We walked toward the city square. Down one path was the long road to the bridge that led to the Arendelle Royal Palace. The city's lifelessness made it eerie and, honestly, very ominous.  
  
I pondered checking out the city's inn and walked toward it, hoping to see if there was any activity inside. Any at all.  
  
And I felt it then. A sort of... energy. It wasn't familiar to me.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
I turned toward Schala just in time to yell, "Duck!"  
  
She hit the ground and avoided a clawed swipe. The claw was made of ice and wood. Behind her, a figure loomed. An impossible figure with jagged ice teeth and a build that was deceptive in the danger it portrayed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!", I shouted angrily as the killer _snowman_ charged swiped at Schala again. She rolled away from it and let me help her back to her feet. I held out the sonic screwdriver and tried to disrupt its neurological systems, but it didn't work. I was really starting to miss my sonic disruptor.  
  
I heard similar noises from around the square. More of the literally-abominable snowmen were coming from the darkness. And their teeth and clawed branches looked oh so very sharp.  
  
No wonder people were staying inside. No, for me the mystery was.... ice wolves and now this, and _where was Elsa?_ Why would she let this happen?  
  
I tried the harmonic disruption trick and took one down, but the rest were coming in quickly and there was far too many for me to take down with the sonic screwdriver. It was, after all, a tool, not a weapon. I knew we had only one chance for safety. We had to get to the Palace. "Hold on!" I grabbed Schala's hand and led her in that direction, ravenous and murderous snowmen hot on our heels.  
  
We ran across the snow-covered bridge out to the palace and got to the gates. The snowmen were right behind us. "Hello! Hello, is anyone on gate duty?!", I shouted, pounding at the gate It was locked and barred. I pulled out the sonic screwdriver to try and access the locking mechanism. "Schala, your magic, does it include a magic shield or something?!"  
  
She raised her hands and a shimmer of blue light appeared in a half-dome around us. The first snowman slammed into it and dissolved into a pile of snow and ice. The others stopped and started raking their fingers on it. "I'm not sure how long I can hold this," she warned me.  
  
"Come on, come on...", I muttered, trying to catch the locks with the screwdriver. I got one. But it was, well, a bloody heavy gate made to be secured against outside attackers, and the locks inside were bloody huge and difficult to move with the screwdriver.  
  
Schala moaned and faltered to a knee as the attackers continued to slam on the shield. Sweat was pouring down her face from exertion, every erg of her essence going into a shield she had probably never had reason to use before. The battering continued without end. And if it went down, we would be ripped to bloody pieces.  
  
Another part of the lock gave. I was almost there. But... I didn't think I'd make it in time.  
  
I would be too late.  
  
There was a howling wind behind the attacking snowmen. A cone of ice and snow grew to about fifteen feet and coalesced into the form of what I would describe as an ice or snow golem of sorts. You know what I'm talking about, yes? Anyway, the creature roared and started batting his meaty snow hands at the snowmen, crushing and dispersing them into snow and shattered ice.  
  
This bought us time. Particularly it bought me time to finish opening the lock. I swung the gate open and we entered the area before the second gate, where one might have once found a portcullis. I slammed the outer gate behind me and used the screwdriver to reset the lock, far faster than unlocking it had been.  
  
The inner gate opened. Two Arendelle guards with halberds forward appeared, flanking a modestly-dressed young man with blond hair and a round nose. Kristoff gestured towards us. "Get in! Hurry!"  
  
I led Schala into the inner gate and more guards slammed it behind us. I let out a huff and looked to them. "Alright, what's going on here?"  
  
"Everything... it's all going wrong, that's what," Kristoff managed. "It's a miracle you got here when you did."  
  
I sighed. It actually wasn't, not by a long shot. No, it was a bloody annoyance; I already had enough problems with the TARDIS being so horribly damaged and the mystery of Schala's arrival in my TARDIS, now something was wrong in Arendelle?  
  
The curse of popularity.  
  
"Where is Elsa?" I asked.  
  
He pointed up to one of the bedrooms in the main building of the palace. A window was open facing the courtyard. Elsa stood in it.  
  
Or rather, she was slumped against it, held back from falling out by servants.  
  
"What's wrong?", I asked Kristoff. "She doesn't look well."  
  
"We don't know. I mean, she started getting sick a few weeks ago and then it just got worse and..." He swallowed. "...she's dying."  
  
I frowned and looked back up. "Take me to her. Take me to her now."  
  
  
  
  
Elsa was kept in her bedchamber. An attending royal physician was applying a wet cloth to dab sweat from her forehead when we entered. Her hair, normally kept in an elegant ponytail, was disheveled into dry golden strands. Her blue eyes tried to focus on us. But I could see the haze in them. I pulled out the sonic screwdriver and went up to the side of the bed. "Thank you," I said to her.  
  
"She should not have gotten out of bed," the physician said harshly. His gray eyes were locked on Elsa. He had a graying beard and long, period-style hair for higher class persons.  
  
"It had to be... done..." Elsa looked at me. I could sense her will pushing through the misery and affliction, forcing away groggy thoughts to complete the task she had set ahead of her. "Doctor. Please, help my people."  
  
"I plan on it," I said. "And I'm going to start by helping you." I looked at the sonic's readings.  
  
Schala stepped up beside me and held a hand out over Elsa. "She's grown very weak."  
  
I could confirm that. It looked like Elsa was on the verge of multiple organ failure. But I couldn't see any proximate cause. There was no physical damage. There was no sign of toxins in her body, no radiation, no injuries. Her body was simply shutting down. Like something was drawing all of the strength from her. "Damn peculiar," I murmured. "How long?"  
  
"Twenty days," the physician answered. "Sir? I am Doctor Symons, I don't believe we've had the honor...?"  
  
"We haven't," I answered. I switched the sonic scanning pattern to look for something, anything. Something like this indicated an exotic problem with a similarly exotic solution. I tried to think of where I might have seen similar. As I looked around I finally realized why my brain was calling attention to a detail. Or rather, a lack of one. "Where's Anna?", I asked. "She wouldn't leave her sister in this state. Where has she gone?"  
  
Symons looked to Kristoff. He seemed rather upset and lowered his eyes. "She went to see Pabbie again."  
  
"Why wasn't it... wait, again?"  
  
"I went last week. When we knew Elsa was really sick," Kristoff answered. "Grand Pabbie doesn't have any idea what's wrong either. He just said that there was something dark in the world. But Anna said she received a letter that he'd discovered something and went back to see him."  
  
"Why didn't she bring you?", I asked, not believing he would do that. "You didn't..."  
  
"She was gone this morning," Kristoff revealed. "She didn't give me a chance and just took Olaf with her. And believe me, I tried to find her! I spent a day riding with Sven, but I couldn't find her, and the trolls haven't seen her. And... and I came back here when it was getting dark. I can't go back out until the morning."  
  
"Those snowmen? And the ice wolves? When have they been a thing?" Already possibilities were gathering in my head.  
  
"For the past week," Kai - the stout palace chamberlain - answered. "We issued an edict advising everyone to stay indoors at night. The guards have tried and failed to fight those monsters. The Queen was asleep for three days after her last attempt to fight them."  
  
"And now there is an invasion fleet off your fjord." I frowned. "A mysterious letter to bring Anna away. Something drawing away the very essence of Elsa's life and monsters of ice and snow terrorizing the countryside."  
  
"They're all connected, aren't they?", Kristoff asked.  
  
"I would suggest so, yes," I answered. "The force behind this has intentions for this land. In fact, I wonder..." I looked to Schala who was quiet at Elsa's bedside. She looked tired while focusing on the ailing queen. "Schala, your own abilities, can you sense anything else amiss with Elsa?"  
  
Schala raised a hand over Elsa's chest. It quivered as gentle white light shined briefly at her palm. "The magic here flows so differently," she said. "It's so pure and clean, I... sorry, I am trying to concentrate on this. There is something strange in her aura. A pull..."  
  
"A pull." I frowned. "Of course. Of course!" As the answer came to me I snapped my fingers. "Whatever this... this force is, it's literally draining power from Elsa's body. It's formed a parasitic connection and is drawing energy from her at the most basic level. That's why her body is shutting down. It's... it's literally having trouble keeping itself functioning."  
  
"She doesn't have long," Schala said. "But I think I can help her."  
  
"You can?" Kai stepped forward. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Are you?", I asked, repeating the question. "You're exhausted and tired, Schala, can you heal this?"  
  
"I cannot heal, but I can shield her from whatever is drawing power from her. For a while. I am... not sure how strong it is, or if I can hold it." Schala's eyes met mine. "But I will try."  
  
There was determination in her eyes. And something else. I realized it after a moment.  
  
Guilt.  
  
"Can I speak to my friend alone, please?", I asked everyone. I gestured to her to follow me into the hall. I went to the door and waited until she joined me.  
  
When we stepped into it I turned. "There is more to this than mere helping," I said. "Is there any risk involved?"  
  
I met her eyes. The same guilt as before was my answer, now mixed with sadness. "The force drawing away her power may draw mine as well," Schala admitted. "It may even be able to keep that connection to me when I cut my power away from Elsa's."  
  
"So you would be putting yourself at risk as well?"  
  
"Yes. But it doesn't matter. She wants to help her people and they need her. It's worth the sacrifice."  
  
I detected more to it from that statement. "Not the risk. The sacrifice. Is this guaranteed then?"  
  
"I don't know for sure," she admitted. "but it wouldn't matter if it was. I must do this." Her eyes lowered and closed. "I must atone."  
  
I realized she was trembling. Her face slowly twisted into a look of pain. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Come now, no need to feel like that."  
  
"My people didn't deserve to die," she said in a low, troubled tone. The first hints of tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. "We made mistakes. My mother lost her mind. But... I should have stopped her. I should have found a way. And then... Lavos would not have destroyed us. We would have survived and..."  
  
I swallowed and looked at her. It wasn't surprising that the young woman was suffering so much. She had lost her entire civilization, a people she was supposed to help lead. So many of her people had died and so much of their ways were lost. I saw that she needed the support and set a hand on her shoulder. "I know the feeling," I said quietly. "My people were nearly wiped out. Our home of Gallifrey was reduced to ruin and the survivors are locked away in a pocket universe that I can't reach, that I can't even find." I wiped the tear from her face. "Schala, I appreciate you wanting to help Queen Elsa, but don't throw your life away."  
  
"Why not? What is there for me?" For the first time I heard a harsh tone in her voice. "Why should it matter?"  
  
"Life matters," I answered. "I've learned that in my travels. With life there is hope. Don't give up on yours."  
  
For a moment, nothing was said. Her head inclined slightly, a gesture of a nod. "I understand," she said. "I will keep my safety in mind."  
  
"Good." I gave a thin smile in reply and led her back into the room.  
  
  
  
  
A few hours passed. We were in the deep of night. Kristoff had maintained his vigil while I had walked off to check on some materials I needed. Schala was provided a chair, a robe for the warmth of the room, and sat beside Elsa's bed. She had one hand to Elsa's shoulder and the other to her forehead. Beads of sweat had long formed on her face as well. I could sense energy shifting around them.  
  
It was working. Elsa's vitals were picking up. And for the moment, Schala's remained stable. She had blocked whatever this... malevolent force was without jeopardizing herself. But that was only the start of our trouble. "We need to find Anna," I said to Kristoff. I saw worry showing through his bleary and exhausted face. "Whatever is going on, removing her is the key to this foe's plan. It stands to reason we restore it."  
  
"So we leave in the morning?"  
  
"No." I shook my head. "We leave now."  
  
He made a face. "How do we get past the killer snowmen?"  
  
I smirked and reached into my jacket, revealing a glass flask of lamp oil. "I modified the oil, it burns hotter now," I answered. "And I can set it on fire with my sonic. You drive, I ignite and throw, and we rely on Sven to get us clear."  
  
"Shouldn't you wait until morning?", Doctor Symons asked. "How will you find them in the dark?"  
  
"I have my ways," I answered. "Now, we should...."  
  
I was interrupted by a loud noise. It was one I had recently heard and I knew what it was just as it formed nearby.  
  
A Gate.  
  
It formed inside the room, on the far wall from the foot of the bed. I was about to ponder who was coming through this time when the air around me shifted, spiraling toward the gate with tremendous power. Everyone cried out and reached for something to hold. Kristoff managed to get a hand on the door handle and hold on to Symons. Schala grabbed the pole at the foot of the bed and used a free hand to grab Elsa's weak form as it went past, taking her wrist. Exertion showed on the young mage princess' face. She was not unfit, but she wasn't very strong physically either, and the pressure of holding on with one arm and holding Elsa's weight with the other was getting to be too much.  
  
I had myself grabbed at the other bed pole. I found the suction wasn't very great on me and I was able to pull myself to hold my body against the pole with the arms and free my hands. I scrambled for my sonic screwdriver and held it toward the Gate. If I could find the right energy pulse, it might serve to close the Gate.  
  
I cycled through them as quickly as I could. "Take her!", I heard Schala shout. Her face twisted in pain as she struggled against the flow to extend Elsa toward me.  
  
"It'll just be a minute!", I shouted. "Hold on!"  
  
"I can't!" She looked directly at me. "I think it..."  
  
And then her grip slipped.  
  
I acted as quickly as I could. I felt my fingers wrap around Elsa's wrist and my shoulder felt like it would be ripped off as the weight of the two young ladies being sucked in by the Gate pulled against my limb. I ruminated at the repeat of my prior experience hovering over the Time Vortex. This was getting bloody old.  
  
I knew I couldn't hold them like this for long. And nor could I use my screwdriver without shifting my weight and ruining what leverage I did have to hold us away.  
  
But I had to act. Because if I didn't... we would _all_ be sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our narrator sets out with Schala, Kristoff, and Sven to find, and probably rescue, Anna.

We might have been sucked in if not for Kristoff.  
  
He released himself from his grip and began walking toward us, step by step defying the pull of the out of control Gate. That sight didn't seem reasonable to me. For something to be pulling this hard at me, it should tear him off of his feet.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
With the practice of a man used to walking on ice for a living, Kristoff kept his balance and made it to us. "Take the screwdriver!", I shouted at him. "Point and press!" I couldn't shift myself to make it easier for him to retrieve it from the hand of my arm wrapped around the bedpost.  
  
Kristoff maneuvered under us and got his arm up to take the screwdriver. He turned and pressed it. The purple tip lit up.  
  
The sonic had finished its scan of the Gate and the energy it put out acted as a destabilizing influence on it. The Gate flickered and crackled for a moment before it collapsed. A moment before it did I lost my grip on Elsa, who hit the floor beside Schala. I slumped against the bedpole and nearly landed on Kristoff. He rolled out of the way and looked to me. He was breathing hard. So was I, admittedly. Time Lords have their own equivalent to adrenaline rushes and the like. I extended my hand and took the screwdriver from him. "Good show there."  
  
"What was that?", he asked.  
  
"Unstable inter-dimensional Gate," I answered. "A similar Gate disabled my TARDIS before I crashed here." I went over to where the young ladies had fallen and lifted the stricken Elsa up. I put her back in bed. When I looked back, Schala was still staring at the floor. I noticed a look on her face. "Is something wrong?", I asked.  
  
"I..." She seemed to struggle for her voice. "I think that Gate wanted me. I think it was drawn to me. I felt the energy in it like it was... was linked to me."  
  
Well, that would be bloody annoying. "Then there's no way we can leave you here to help Elsa," I sighed. "We can't risk that Gate opening again with just the two of you." I ran a quick scan of Elsa. "She's still doing better. I think we've bought her some time. A few hours at least."  
  
"Woh, three people is going to slow down Sven," Kristoff protested. "He might not be able to pull us out of danger quickly enough."  
  
"A good thing I made plenty of oil bombs," I said. I looked to Schala. "And a good thing we have a mage princess along, eh?"  
  
"I'm not a fighter," Schala reminded us. "I don't know combat magic very well."  
  
I wasn't surprised at that. I found myself missing Korra; her skills would have easily dealt with this threat. But there was more than one way to deal with this. "What about anything that could help Kristoff's reindeer go faster?"  
  
"Well, there is one spell I can try, but it will require him to pick up speed," Schala said. "And I will need to be given complete concentration for it to work."  
  
"What kind of magic are you talking about?", Kristoff asked.  
  
She told him. He didn't look to pleased by it either.  
  
I had to hide the smile at how damned fitting it felt.  
  
  
  
  
The guards opened the gates at Kristoff's signal and with a flip of the reins he had Sven running out of the doors, picking up speed even before we crossed the last gates. Ahead of us there were no immediate enemies. But snow was already congealing to form them. In the back seat of the sleigh I had a flask of oil and my sonic ready should it be needed.  
  
Beside Kristoff in the front seat Schala was holding her hands to the sleigh's front. I felt power thrum around her and into the sleigh.  
  
Ahead of us, the snow congealed into the snowmen. They turned towards us, presented their sharp icy teeth, and began to coalesce on our position. Several ahead of us raised arms, ready to claw Sven down. Kristoff kept him going despite the danger.  
  
And then.... we were airborne.  
  
Schala's magic was kinetic conversion, turning some of our forward velocity into lift. Sven's hoofs struck the snowmen ahead of us as we lifted clear of them. "Don't stop, Sven, you're keeping us airborne!" I saw the reindeer's legs continue to wheel in mid-air, not finding purchase exactly but seeming to continue pushing against something.  
  
We gained some altitude and moved beyond Arendelle proper. In the distance the lights of the invasion fleet continued to burn. I frowned at the sight. In this age, it took _time_ to assemble a force like that. Elsa's sickness would have taken weeks to be reported anywhere. To get news and then form such a fleet was not feasible.  
  
Not unless you were warned it was coming.  
  
We were over a hundred feet in the air before Schala began lowering us. We hit the road with a jolt. Sven stumbled a moment and found his footing before he could trip. "Good show," I said. "Remind me to get some carrots."  
  
"So, we're out of Arendelle," Kristoff said. "How do you think we can find Anna?"  
  
"By finding Olaf," I answered. I held up the sonic. "He has a unique energy signature that the sonic screwdriver can track." I turned it on and watched the purple tip light up. "This way!"  
  
And off we went.  
  
  
  
  
The sun was starting to appear on the horizon as we came down into one of the valleys on the outskirts of Arendelle's borders. In summer one would have seen peasant fields and the villages and small towns that supported Elsa's capital. But here, in the middle of winter, it was all one white field of snow.  
  
Schala had seemed to fall asleep and Kristoff was quiet with contemplation, leaving me to my thoughts. The problems going on in Arendelle were the work of a manipulator, I was certain, and a master of multi-element plans. Besides the facts I had thoughts that seemed to go with them. For one thing, if whatever this force was could steal Elsa's power, it could also use it. The damage such an entity could do was terrifying. Especially if, as I pondered, the foe in question was using that power on other countries as well. ti would turn them against Arendelle and most certainly be fatal to Elsa.  
  
Schala's head moved. She looked back at me and let me see her tired blue eyes. "So, when you say you're a Time Lord, what does that mean?"  
  
"That I'm a Time Lord," I answered. "We're from Gallifrey. Very old, advanced civilization. Our technology lets us travel across multiple dimensions of space-time."  
  
"What is it you do, then?", she asked.  
  
"Oh, I travel, explore, see the sights, help out. I've saved a couple of galaxies along the way as well. Quite a few worlds. It's... what I do."  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement. "Why do you do this?"  
  
A good question, I had to admit, which I did. "A very good question, Schala. The answer is..." I made a face and shrugged. "...because it's what I want to do, I suppose. It's what makes me, well, me."  
  
She looked at me intently for a moment. "That is what you feel, yes," she finally said. "You just travel then?"  
  
"And make friends, quite a few in fact." I smiled at her. "Including a rather nice young fellow with spiky red-colored hair that, I believe, is a former acquaintance of yours."  
  
Her face paled. Oh, for the love of... I was such an idiot. She didn't know. "I'm sorry," she said. "But Crono is..."  
  
"...alive, actually," I finished for her. "Sorry, Schala. I should have remembered you didn't know that."  
  
"I saw him destroyed," Schala said.  
  
"You saw a lifelike replica destroyed," I replied. "One of your Gurus finished the Chrono Trigger."  
  
For a moment she didn't react. Then she started to smile, radiantly so. It looked good on her. "He's alive." The sunlight creeping over the mountains created flickers of light with the tears on her cheeks. "He's actually alive."  
  
"And doing well," I added. "Well, I had to displace him and his wife in time by about 15 years to keep a Fixed Point intact, but still, quite well." I kept my smile gentle. "Your brother joined them to defeat Lavos, in fact."  
  
"Lavos is.... he is really...?"  
  
"Dead." _Mostly_ , I thought to myself. I had a sudden realization now at just what power was trying to draw Schala into the Gate that appeared. The power she was fated to be forcibly merged with in the oblivion of the inter-dimensional spaces.  
  
That indeed seemed the most likely reason. Whatever caused her to get out of that... something was pulling her back in. And it might even be something she couldn't escape. Not without disruption of her world's timeline.  
  
That possibility chilled me. Not simply from existing, but because I didn't know if I could ever bring myself to causing Schala to go back there. No matter the stake. It would be _cruel_.  
  
The discussion might have continued but my sonic's whirring picked up. "We're close," I said. I surveiled our surroundings. We were along a pathway moving along the side of the eastern mountain. "This is the border, isn't it?"  
  
"Close. Sjaeland is on the other end," Kristoff answered.  
  
"I sometimes forget how small Arendelle actually can be," I said, sweeping my sonic. I motioned him to stop and jumped down into the snow. I led us along the mountain path and away from it slightly. A slight incline of rock challenged my ability to get to the ledge I was being directed toward. I managed it in about a minute.  
  
On the ledge, I saw a round ball of snow. Several, in fact. I walked up to it and noticed there were others beside it.  
  
A single carrot stuck out the side of the smallest ball. And I saw the edge of a wooden stick barely breaking out of another.  
  
"Poor fellow," I murmured. I held out the sonic. Olaf was still "alive", so to speak. But something had been done to him, something that had blown him apart and made him too weak to pull back together. "Schala!", I shouted. "I need your help!"  
  
Behind me Kristoff finished getting up on the ledge. He reached down and helped Schala up. She walked up to me at a brisk pace. "What can I do?"  
  
"Can you give him enough energy to reconstitute?", i asked.  
  
She studied the remains for a moment. Her hand came up. I suspected she was examining the magics of Elsa that had sustained Olaf even in summer. "I believe so." She brought her hands down and brilliant light came from them and permeated the snow.  
  
Eyes popped into existence on one of the snowballs, which formed into Olaf's head. His body reconstituted from the heap of snow. "Hey, where am I? Elsa?"  
  
"Her name is Schala," I said. "Hello Olaf."  
  
"Doctor, am I glad to see you! And Kristoff!"  
  
Kristoff knelt down by Olaf. "Where's Anna?", she asked urgently.  
  
"I don't know. I'm trying to remember but..." He gasped suddenly. "That's right, we were attacked by some guys in furs before we got to the trolls!"  
  
"Did you recognize them? Any identifying markings?", I asked.  
  
"I'm trying to think. They were really kind of ugly. They wore reindeer skins."  
  
"Sounds like Northerners," Kristoff said. "Sometimes they move south and raid on roads. I've never seen them this far south before. Not in Arendelle."  
  
"Then we should presume they're hirelings. Any idea where they might have gone?"  
  
"Probably going back home," Kristoff said. "I know the roads leading north along the mountains." He shook his head. "But they have nearly a day's head start on us and they'll have sleighs of their own. I'll never catch them in the sleigh, even if it was just by myself."  
  
"Not ordinarily." I looked to Schala. "Think you could manage keeping us aloft for a long while?"  
  
"Easily," she answered.  
  
Kristoff nodded and headed to the edge of the ledge. "Then let's go."  
  
  
  
  
The sun was well into the sky when we spotted the line of sleighs over the next mountain ridge. I took out my retractable spyglass and used its magnification to confirm their numbers. "Hrm, a small band, about twelve I think," I said. "Three sleighs and two outriders on horseback."  
  
"Can you see Anna?" Kristoff didn't quite manage to get the fear out of his voice.  
  
I looked between them. The front and rear sleighs had no sign of anything but provisions and weapons, but the middle one... I narrowed my eye and made out the familiar head of dark red hair and a white stripe coming out from under a winter shawl. "Middle sleigh."  
  
"So how are we going to get through all of those guys?", Olaf asked me.  
  
A good question. If I'd had my sonic disruptor, this would be easy. But I didn't. Kristoff wasn't armed. Schala had defensive magic, but she was already tired and I didn't want to push her too much. Olaf, while a plucky and brave little fellow, wouldn't be of much value in a fight.  
  
A good thing that I'm always in favor of not fighting when a better solution comes along.  
  
I spied ahead of them, seeing where the road entered the woods. "Will they keep following this road?", I asked.  
  
"If they're heading straight north, yes. There's no other way out of the valley that doesn't involve going toward inland, and all of the border passes are watched."  
  
"Very well. Set us ahead of them in that forest, I'll need time to set up to receive them properly."  
  
We set down in the forest road. Kristoff led Sven off of the road into the woods to hide. Schala remained near me. She looked paler than before. Having been up all night, exerting her power multiple times after her ordeal in the Ocean Palace and coming through the Gate into my TARDIS, it was no surprise her constitution was only lasting so long. Nevertheless she was still active, calling up her power to hide our tracks in the snow and to keep anyone from sensing our presence through smell or hearing or sight. While she did so I set my traps in the snow banks, spacing them out so I would catch the sleighs on the outside of the convoy.  
  
And then came the wait. The quiet, patient weight. We hid behind trees in sight of each other. Kristoff had a tree branch ready as his weapon of choice. I had my sonic screwdriver ready.  
  
The crunching of snow from reindeer and horse hooves and the wooden bars of a sleigh won my attention. I looked out the side. As it drew closer I heard laughing and then a familiar female voice screaming," _Let me go! You're not going to get away with...!_ "  
  
Anna was cut off by the familiar sound of a hand smacking a face. Kristoff's fists clenched around the thick tree branch he had. I motioned to him to calm down.  
  
Going by the sounds of the sleighs, they were coming along my traps. I held out a mirror and risked a look with it. The front sleigh's mount was walking by the trap now. The rear one would be close. But would it be close enough?  
  
Better to do it now. Better to have the back of the trap open than the front. I held out the sonic and turned it on. The purple light lit up. She whirred happily.  
  
Small explosions ripped up from the road, underneath the front sleigh. The front of it shattered and it threw the riders from it as it flipped over. The reindeer pulling it cried out in terror and started galloping off. The second set was sadly less humane. The reindeer pulling the rear sleigh was still walking over it and the explosion tore into its hooves and lower legs with glass shrapnel and burning oil,. The creature screamed in agony and toppled over, wanting to run but unable to.  
  
I moved around the tree and ran toward the startled raiders. With the sonic I stunned the driver of the middle sleigh. Kristoff ran beyond me and took the tree branch to the arm of another raider reaching for his sword. He let out a whistle as he did so, signalling Sven to run up behind the rear of the raider group. This allowed me to deliver an uncustomary punch to the raider i had been trying to stun. I turned and caught the lead outrider as he came back at us, sword raised. He and his horse screamed and fell into the snow.  
  
By that point Anna noticed us. "Kristoff!" She brought up her hands, bound together at the wrist, and slammed them into the throat of the raider who was sitting beside her and had presumably struck her earlier. Indeed, I could see the dried blood along the right side of her mouth and a growing bruise on her cheek. Her winter coat was cut in a couple of places and she looked like she'd given her attackers a fight.  
  
The raiders from the front sleigh were out of it. Those in the rear were not. They drew blades and clubs and moved to attack us.  
  
They didn't account for Olaf and Schala.  
  
Olaf struck first. I give the little sentient snowman credit, he made up for lack of stature with heart. He threw himself into the legs of one of the bandits and toppled him over into the snow.  
  
While Schala showed that barely knowing any combat magics was not knowing any by Zealish standards.  
  
Oh, she didn't unleash the kind of power I would have expected from Harry or Korra. But it was still quite impressive. Raw energy lashed out from her, forming invisible sledgehammers that threw the three men off their feet. Her blue hair flew wildly as she whipped around with great speed and conjured energy in front of the rear outrider, knocking him off his mount. He flew ahead and slammed into the snow. As he tried to stand, Olaf slammed into him as well and knocked him back down. The impact knocked Olaf off his legs and he had to pull them back toward himself.  
  
That was good, because Schala, utterly exhausted as she was, actually dropped to a knee. She still had fight in her, but not enough to have taken on all the other foes if not for our ambush.  
  
Sven was already in position as Kristoff finished cutting Anna free. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snuck out."  
  
As much as he showed relief, Kristoff didn't let her off the hook. "No, you shouldn't have. You're lucky the Doctor came along."  
  
"Ah, luck is fickle," I said. "Anna. You need to go home."  
  
"I need to find a cure for Elsa," she insisted. "If we go back to the trolls, Grand Pabby said..."  
  
"That letter wasn't from Grand Pabby," Kristoff said to her. "I asked."  
  
Anna made a face. "Wait, what? But if it wasn't from Grand Pabby, then who...?"  
  
"Whomever is responsible for the fleet now off of Arendelle," I answered. "And I presume them to be linked to your sister's condition."  
  
"I knew it," Anna said. "I knew she just wasn't sick!"  
  
"No. She's being attacked quietly," I said. "Something is drawing the energy out of her and that will kill her before long. We need to return to Arendelle immediately."  
  
Kristoff helped Anna into his sleigh. I moved aside for Schala to step in.  
  
And then another Gate opened.  
  
This one opened above us, just above the trees. The moment I saw it I grabbed Schala by the arm. This was the reason she wasn't lifted clear from the sleigh and drawn in. "Doctor!", Anna cried as I reached out and grabbed the end of the sleigh before Schala and I were pulled away.  
  
"Move it! Go now!", I shouted.  
  
"Run for it, Sven!" Even as Kristoff gave the order his trusty reindeer compadre was already pulling ahead. The sleigh moved forward, quickly for a few moments, but suddenly it slowed. It was like Sven was trying to pull every sleigh behind us as well as his own.  
  
"It's here for me," I heard Schala say. "It wants me! Let me go! It'll stop!"  
  
I bit into my lip. I wasn't about to do that. No. I was going to find another bloody way. "Schala, take the screwdriver from my pocket!", I shouted to her. "It'll close it again!"  
  
I heard her grunt as she pulled herself up along my arm and tried to use her hand to reach for my jacket. Her grip nearly failed and she had to grip with both hands again. "I can't get to it!", she shouted back.  
  
The sleigh started to skid backward even as Sven's hooves dug up snow in a desperate attempt to pull us forward.  
  
This wasn't going to work. We would all get pulled in. I wouldn't let that happen. "Get to Arendelle!", I shouted at the others. "Get to Arendelle as quickly as you can!"  
  
Anna looked at me. "Wait, what are you..."  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
I let go of the sleigh. Which promptly took off like it was a rocket. A reindeer rocket, frankly.  
  
" _Doctor!_ ," Anna cried out as she watched us in horror from the back of the sleigh.  
  
My hand flailed out and I grabbed a thick tree branch and curled my arm around it to stabilize us. I heard it crackle in protest. It would give way soon. I marshaled my strength and pulled Schala to the branch as well. "On my shoulders!", I shouted.  
  
"Let me go, please!", Schala begged.  
  
"I'm not doing that, young lady! I won't! I won't send you to that!", I shouted back. "Now put your arms on my shoulders or we both go in!"  
  
Her blue eyes stared at me for a moment before she acquiesced. She maneuvered herself and clasped onto my shoulders.  
  
I heard a crack. I looked back to the branch. It was splitting off now. About a quarter and growing faster.  
  
I scrambled for the sonic screwdriver with my freed hand while trying to breathe with Schala's arms wraped around my shoulders and neck. I managed to get a grip and pull it back out of my jacket pocket. I used the other hand, its arm wrapped around the branch - now halfway broken - to start tapping something on the screwdriver and to look at the display of readings from the Gate. I hoped I could find a way to break the link between it and Schala.  
  
A crack made me check the branch. Three-quarters broken off. I had seconds left.  
  
No, temporary solution it was.  
  
I raised the sonic with my free arm and pulled it back to face the Gate. I pressed down the control and activated the sonic.  
  
The movement changed the load on the branch. It snapped.  
  
We flew toward the Gate.  
  
Was I too late? Even worse, would I get pulled in as well? Pulled to what I suspected was a horrific fate, trapped with Schala and Lavos in the darkness of the inter-dimensional spaces outside of time? What kind of horror would the Time Devourer be if it had my Time Lord power added to it as well?  
  
Had I just jeopardized an entire cosmos of space-time _or more_ just out of rugged defiance against a fate I knew couldn't be avoided?  
  
These thoughts went through my head as the Gate loomed in my sight, growing bigger and bigger....  
  
....and then closing just as Schala let go of my shoulders.  
  
So, yes, the good news was that we didn't get sucked into the Gate.  
  
The bad news is that we fell about twenty feet.  
  
I tried to roll with it, but as I hit the ground and rolled along, my head struck the abandoned raider sleigh.  
  
And everything went dark.  
  
  
  
  
I woke up because someone slammed my head with a meaty fist.  
  
Looking up I saw that the raiders from the ambush had come to while I was out. Having my wrists bound behind my back was a very strong indicator, yes. And the ankles bound together too. Not fun.  
  
"You cost us a lot of gold," one of them said, his accent thick and his breath thicker and far more foul. Dirty facial hair came close enough to prick at my skin. "And I'm going to take it out on you the entire trip back, ransom or no ransom."  
  
"Ah." I looked around. Schala was already conscious. She was untouched but bound up as well, leaned against one of the sleighs. "So, I presume you were hired to abduct Princess Anna? By whom, may I ask?"  
  
"Shut up!" A knife appeared and glinted in my eyes. "Or I'll take out that tongue."  
  
"Quite the charmer," I answered. "It must make up for your inability to take a bath."  
  
Confident as hell, the raider decided to use the knife on me.  
  
So he wasn't expecting it when I twisted to the side, brought my legs up, and pushed my feet against the blade. The ropes snapped off from the force of my kick against the blade that cut them, giving me mobility. I twisted my legs away, rolled, and stood. A second raider came at me with his longer blade. I ducked it and, still bowing down, and made sure to put the blade between my back and my bound wrists. From there it was just a quick move of the arms and boom, wrists freed too. A kick to the knee brought the man down with a broken kneecap. Youch.  
  
I looked to the knapsack on the sleigh that had held Anna and snatched it up, noticing the paper hanging out of one compartment. I had the sonic out as a raider stepped up to intercept me  
  
Light erupted nearby. Schala's bonds were pushed away from her skin by energy constructs drawn from her personal magic aura. I ran over to her, grabbed her wrist, and shouted, "Now we _run!_ "  
  
The other raiders were reacting to our sudden flight and pulling weapons. I saw a crossbow come up and pushed us around a tree. I heard the distinct sound of the bolt burying itself deep into the wood. Yikes.  
  
We ran into the forest heading back south. I was under no illusions we could catch up with Kristoff and Anna. I just wanted to be going in the right direction. We raced across roots and fallen branches and all the like while the raiders pursued us. Clouds came from our labored breathing in the winter snow. I felt my muscles burn as much as my face was. It was quite the workout.  
  
The end of the forest came. Ahead of us was the road and the bridge that would lead us across a cold stream cutting through the valley. I ran toward it with Schala still behind me, puffing madly and feeling weaker as we went.  
  
Just as we got to the bridge I heard the hoof-beats. The raiders were coming back our way, riding their reindeer and horses. Swords and blades glinted in the sunlight. A crossbow went up. At this range, without my sonic disruptor, we weren't getting away.  
  
I looked to the stream. It was partly frozen over. In this climate, at that temperature, hypothermia would set in after maybe a minute or two. Even I couldn't stay in long.  
  
But I we didn't go in, we'd get crossbow bolts to the hearts.  
  
Tough call there. I went with freezing to death. "Jump in!", I shouted, getting up on the side of the bridge. Schala jumped up with me and looked apprehensive at the ice-filled water. "We have no choice!" I pulled her in with me.  
  
We hit the water.... no, we actually didn't.  
  
What we did hit was a pile of rocks that emerged from it. As soon as we were on top of them I felt cold rock press up on my legs and such and hold me up. I glanced over at Schala in time for the rocks to suddenly begin skidding out of the water and heading south.  
  
I let out a laugh even as Schala looked around in stunned surprise. "What? What is this?!", she asked, worry in her voice.  
  
"Trolls!", I cheered triumphantly. "Very nice trolls! Marvelous creatures of stone, very nice!"  
  
I looked behind us. This confirmed there were more trolls and that the raiders were getting a right kicking from them. "That'll teach you lot to come mess around in this kingdom!", I shouted back.  
  
"Why are they doing this?" Schala asked.  
  
"Good question." I reached down to a stone that was ready to support me if I moved but which was otherwise moving along with the others. "Say, have a minute?"  
  
We went on a short way and came to near a field. A broken down sleigh was in it. It had no reins and only one seat, but it looked serviceable at least. The trolls stopped us there and let us on, at which time they rolled out of their rock appearances to their normal squat half-humanoid look. "We don't have a lot of time!", one of them said.  
  
"Oh my..." Schala reached down and touched one. "Living magical stone. With their own wills! This is... astounding!"  
  
"Very much so," I said. I looked back to him. "We left those raiders behind, so we've got some time."  
  
"That's not the problem," the troll said. "There's something evil in the world! Grand Pabby has felt it! He needs to see you right away!"  
  
"Fine then. It's quite a walk, though, unless you've got a way to move this," I said, putting a hand on the sleigh.  
  
"We'll handle that part," the troll assured me. He walked over to the others. The ones that had driven off the raiders were coming up on us and they joined in as well. I felt the sleigh lift beneath us.  
  
And then we were off, rolling along under the trolls. "Right good show," I said. "Very clever!"  
  
And so we rolled along.  
  
  
  
  
We were closer to Arendelle when we left the path taken before, heading instead for the open area where the trolls lived. Schala was nursing the bruise on her wrists from the ropes. "Why do you risk yourself to keep me from that Gate?", Schala asked. "Do you know what's on the other end?"  
  
"I have ideas," I answered. "Given the fiasco at the Ocean Palace, I can't imagine they're good." I looked to her. "Have any more thoughts on what you did when the Gate opened and dropped you in on me?"  
  
"I remember a boy crying," she said. "I remember feeling very sorry for him and wanting to reach out to him, to help him. With everything that had happened it felt like the only good thing I could do. So I focused my power to send a piece of myself to him. I thought to appear briefly. But something happened and... then I was with you."  
  
"Interesting." I mulled it over. "It's possible you were in a sort of temporal pocket, accessible to multiple points of time at once, and you happened to focus on one temporal point. Probably in proximity to a latent temporal rift of sorts." I didn't want to startle her by revealing I already knew what had happened. That she had projected not herself, but a child created from her essence, her quantum information if you would, that materialized around the time of the event she spoke of. A child that held her pendant and which just so happened to wind up adopted by Crono's friend Lucca.  
  
"Does that have something to do with what is trying to pull me back through the Gate?", Schala asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," I lied.  
  
She looked at me for a moment. "I get the feeling that you're hiding things from me." When I didn't answer she nodded. "You talk about liking to travel. But there is more to you than that, isn't there?"  
  
"Well, I do pitch in here and there, make friends, that sort of thing."  
  
"That's it?" She looked at me. Her natural blonde was starting to show through where wear and water had worn away at the blue dye. Her blue eyes... okay, yes, the hair color and the eyes reminded me too much of Katherine. "There's nothing else to it? You just... help out here and there?"  
  
"When it seems needed," I continued, feeling a little more uncomfortable. "I can't do too much, though. I went that route once. I became something terrible."  
  
"Even the best motives can make us do horrible things." Her words were heavy with thought. "What of your family?"  
  
"Don't remember," I said. I tapped my forehead. "All of my memories are sealed up in my head, beyond even the greatest psionists' help to extract without breaking my mind. For all intents and purposes, I was born a fully-grown man aboard a Sith Empire space station, where I was shortly thereafter shot and forced to regenerate." I looked to the fields of white around us. "I don't even know my name anymore."  
  
"They call you the Doctor."  
  
"A name I took from a Time Lord I... admire. It was a mistake." I looked at her. "Names have power. Especially that one. And it was too much for me. It changed me and led me into dark places."  
  
"Did it?", she asked. "And what is the significance of the name of the Doctor?"  
  
"It's a promise," I said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed. "Never cruel or cowardly. Never give in, never give up." I laid my head backward and looked up into the gray clouds above. "And I gave in. I was ready to become cruel. I can never let myself go that far again. I lost the right to that name."  
  
"Then clearly you need someone to remind you of that," Schala said. "If you're already called that name by others, continuing to resist it seems foolish."  
  
I bit my lip a little to refrain from speaking further on the matter.  
  
"From what I have seen of you, Time Lord, you are a brave and kind man," Schala continued. "You help others without regard for the cost to yourself. I find it inspiring."  
  
Okay, I think I blushed a little at that. Hearing the gentle mage princess describe me in those words was a little bump to the old self-esteem. "Thank you," I said. "You're no slouch in that department, I'd say."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I wasn't brave when I needed to be. I've learned that no matter how compassionate you are, you can't protect those you care for without a little strength behind it."  
  
"Or something close to that," I said. "The best general is one that doesn't fight unless absolutely necessary."  
  
"An interesting saying."  
  
I nodded. At that point, our conversation tailed off. I turned toward the knapsack I'd taken from the raiders. Within I found the letter that had lured Anna out for them. And I found a second letter as well. A second letter with instructions, not to the raiders but to the man who hired them.  
  
I saw the name and scowled.  
  
Of course, it had to be him.  
  
Prince Hans.  
  
And as I read those letters, the pieces started to come together.  
  
  
  
  
The trolls were pensive when we arrived at their home. It was unsettling to see them like that. Schala and I stepped out of the sleigh and walked toward where they were gathered. A single rock rolled up amongst them and folded out to reveal their leader. Grand Pabby, as he was known, walked up to us. "Doctor. It is good to see you here," he said. "Our land, maybe our entire world, is in grave danger."  
  
"You're talking about the force that is drawing away Elsa's power," I said. "Slowly killing her even as it uses her power to launch attacks with ice and snow creatures on every kingdom and duchy in the region."  
  
"Yes." The old troll nodded. "I sensed its arrival. It is malicious and cruel. And it is growing stronger."  
  
"Such forces usually do," I opined. "What more can you tell me?"  
  
"I have fashioned a protective charm for Elsa. It will keep her safe until you deal with this monster." He offered up to me a pendant with a bright blue jewel set into it, flanked by smaller gems and forming a old Nordic rune that symbolized shielding. "I'm not sure I can do anything else to aid you. We are not a fighting people now. I'm not sure of anything we can do to repulse the army moving on Arendelle."  
  
"It won't be necessary to," I answered. "Not once I expose the leader of this coalition for what he is." I frowned. I felt something trickle into me. A feeling of wrongness in space-time.  
  
I realized what it was a moment before it formed.  
  
The Gate returned, forming lower to the ground this time. The trolls cried out and moved away.  
  
In that split second, I decided to test a theory. I lunged at Schala and put the pendant on her just as her feet started to come out from under her. She cried out in surprise and began to fall over.  
  
The moment the pendant was on her, her movement _stopped_. The Gate seemed to flicker momentarily, its energies going wild and distorted, and it finally collapsed in on itself.  
  
"Well, it worked," I gasped.  
  
Grand Pabby walked up to where Schala was laying and took her hand. "Young woman." His voice was gentle and friendly. "I sense great turmoil in your heart. But know that the purity of the light within will see you through, even in the darkness that comes to claim you."  
  
Schala looked at him in surprise and then at me. Her eyes were questioning. I looked away.  
  
"You know of her fate, don't you Doctor?" Grand Pabby went up to me. "You've always known."  
  
"It's not happening," I said. "I won't allow it."  
  
"You cannot stop that fate. To try would be to turn back itno the darkness you left behind."  
  
"What is he talking about?", Schala asked. "What does he mean?"  
  
"I..." I took in a breath. "...I don't have time for this, we need to get to Arendelle and I need to get to my TARDIS. Even with her broken down there are things I..."  
  
There was rolling sounds from further in the troll habitat. I looked up to see the trolls rolling along on the ground... pulling the TARDIS along with them.  
  
"We found it in the woods during the night," Pabby explained. "I knew you would have need of it when I spoke to you."  
  
"Yes." Ignoring Schala's intent look, I went past her and to the TARDIS door. Inside the lights were working. Parts of the controls were already re-assembled. "You took a beating, my poor girl. Glad to see you're getting better." I went down the stairs to the lower part of the room to get parts. I had only a limited amount of time to at least partially rebuild the tool I needed for what was to come.  
  
I heard Schala walk down the stairs. I looked up to see her looking at my shelf of finished temporal beacons. "What are these?", she asked.  
  
"Beacons," I answered. "Devices tied to the TARDIS, they let my friends call me if they need help and let me find them if they need me to."  
  
"I see." She walked up to me. "Please, don't be afraid of the truth. I knew something was wrong with the Gates coming for me."  
  
"I'm not letting it take you," I insisted. "With that pendant the bloody thing can't find you, it'll stay away."  
  
"What will?"  
  
I refused to look, focusing on fishing out parts from a stack. I felt a hand press on my shoulder. Schala turned me to face her. "What is on the other side of the Gates?", she asked. "What is seeking to take me?"  
  
I swallowed. I wasn't sure about telling her. I didn't want her to know. I didn't want that to happen to her.  
  
But I knew, deep down, it had to eventually.  
  
"Lavos," I answered.  
  
She stared at me.  
  
"His essence. He was mucking about with dimensional field effects when Crono and his friends killed the thing," I explained. "Something about that must have sent what was left of him into the formless oblivion between dimensions."  
  
"The Darkness Beyond Time," Schala gasped.  
  
"Yes." I swallowed. "Which is where you were being taken when that Gate dropped you with me." Seeing the look of horror on her face, I trudged on. "You will be, I mean, would have been absorbed by Lavos. Trapped. His negative emotions and feelings would have twisted your own, bringing out feelings of despair that would have turned you both into a single entity set to devour all space and time."  
  
"I..." The color had left her face. She stumbled backward and plopped onto the stairs, using them as a seat. "How do you know?"  
  
"I've already dealt with some of the side effects of that," I said. "Balthasar begins some silly plan of nudging events at various space-time points to ensure the creation of a powerful artifact that can separate you. A young man eventually makes it and uses it upon you. At least, that's what I imagine happened, I haven't observed those events yet."  
  
"So... I'm freed from this?"  
  
"Eventually, I believe. I'm not sure how." I sighed. "And I'm not sure what it means for you. It may drive you nearly insane. It'll still cause you untold suffering. And that's if there is no slight shifting in events that causes the Chrono Cross to not get made after all. Then you'll be trapped for eternity within that thing."  
  
She went silent and I regretted telling her anything at all. I forced myself back to work.  
  
  
  
  
We walked back up to the main controls of the TARDIS. I checked her over. Her damage was still too severe to travel. We would need to return to Arendelle on foot or by sled.  
  
Schala was quiet from where she stood. She'd been quiet since I told her about her fate on the other end of the Gates.  
  
I was about to ask her what was wrong when I heard commotion from outside amongst the trolls. I stepped out of the TARDIS and saw Kristoff had ridden up on his sleigh. There were crossbow bolts in the back. "Doctor, we need your help!"  
  
"The army landed," I said.  
  
"They've taken Elsa and Anna," he said. "They're going to execute them tonight!"  
  
"Because they think Elsa has attacked them with her powers. Well, official reason anyway." I figured the truth was that every leader who was wary of her was using this as an opening and an excuse. A deathly sick Elsa was one that couldn't freeze the executioner into an icicle, so they had their chance to kill her now and be done with it. "And on Christmas Eve? That's bad form. Anyway, who's leading the forces?"  
  
"The Duke of Weselton." Kristoff scowled. "And Prince Hans."  
  
I snickered. "Of course he is. Probably looking to take the crown." I tapped the knapsack I had with me. "Well, I think I know just how to deflate his game. At least that part of it. There's more going on here than you realize," I explained before hopping into the sleigh. "Come along, Schala. We'd better get moving!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our narrator is in for a fight to reveal the true culprit behind the attacks and Elsa's illness, a fight that will bring him to understand his nature and who he is.

Evening had set in when Kristoff's sleigh returned to Arendelle. Armed men with halberds and swords and crossbows were scattered about the town in platoons, controlling the port and all the major roads. This would have ordinarily given us a bit of a challenge, since they could be expected to stop a sleigh carrying three people.  
  
On the other hand, with Schala casting illusion magic to make it look like Kristoff was alone and pulling loads of cut ice blocks, the soldiers had little cause to turn away Arendelle's Icemaster. Who no longer looked like Kristoff, I'll add, given he was shot at earlier. I wasn't taking risks given the time limit we were under.  
  
The mood in the city was dark. The handful of people out and about looked at the soldiers warily and rushed their way through streets. The flags of several kingdoms and duchies and principalities abounded. I recognized Weselton's coat of arms, those of several other neighboring states, Hans' native Southern Isles, and even the sun emblem of the Kingdom of Corona. "Quite the coalition," I murmured.  
  
Kristoff approached the palace, where a couple of Weselton soldiers were standing watch on the gate. He held up his badge and they looked it over before nodding. Not even asking why ice was being delivered in the middle of winter. Very bad guarding, really, but good for us.  
  
We went into the courtyard and found it containing several more units of soldiers. There were tense looks everywhere. There was a lot of fear here. Kristoff was on the receiving end of some suspicious glances. He had Sven trot up to the tradesman's entrance of the inner palace, where another guard - this one from Corona, nodded at him and returned to looking the other way.  
  
"Stay close," Schala said to me. I did so. The illusion field around us shifted to show nothing when we got off the sleigh. Schala was running both illusions at once, conjuring the ice and our invisibility. The rest she had gotten from our trip back to Arendelle had recovered her constitution rather well, I noted. Which was important for my plan.  
  
It was only once we were inside and had gone a ways in that Schala removed the glamor that had made ice appear visible. Anyone looking that way would be puzzled but would undoubtedly presume the ice had just been quickly unloaded.  
  
Now that I knew what to look for, I had the sonic out and scanning. And guiding us away from any patrols on the inside. We came up upon a couple of guards who were watching the pantry. "The guards are imprisoned, right?"  
  
"Yes," Kristoff answered.  
  
"You'll need a uniform," I said. "Let's acquire them from these gentlemen."  
  
With a pulse from the sonic I knocked both men out. Inside the pantry the kitchen staff froze in terror until they saw us, at which point they happily helped Kristoff hide the now-bound soldiers in the storage room. He got into the best-fitting chain-mail armor amongst the two and soon looked like a regular man-at-arms. Although I was pretty sure he was holding the halberd the wrong way. "Just don't walk into any inspections," I advised him. "Go to the dungeons and free the guards."  
  
"What about you?", he asked.  
  
I smiled and looked to Schala. "We have a show to put on."  
  
  
  
  
The Ballroom had been converted to a courtroom of sorts. We entered from the side door and remained hidden from view under Schala's magic. This let me take in the sight of the room. Elsa lay slumped against Anna, both bound and placed in a cage with several men pointing crossbows at them. Various dignitaries were seated around them, including the palace staff and other Arendelle people. Doctor Symons was between the sisters and the main table. There the Duke of Weselton sat at the center, Hans to his right side and other foreign lords seated on both sides. Hans was in the cream white uniform I expected. His hands bore fine gloves of the finest make, and given the look on him, well, I expected he had plans for how this situation would end. And it would involve the throne he had sought before.  
  
"We have all suffered from these scurrilous attacks," the Duke of Weselton proclaimed, his toupee flopping on his bald head. "Now we will have justice for them. Justice by deliving this sorcerer and her accomplice to the executioner! That's the only way to make our lands safe again!"  
  
At one end of the table, a man with a Mediterranean complexion stood. He was wearing more humble refinery than the others, but I recognized him as a power at the table to be reckoned with; Prince Flynn of Corona. "My kingdom joined this effort because you said you had incontrovertible proof that Queen Elsa was responsible for the attacks. Yet look at her! She is weak and tired. You can't tell me she created the snowstorm that cost us half of the fleet when she is like that!"  
  
"Her sorcery knows no bounds!", the Duke insisted. "We must act while she is not well, undoubtedly overextended from her attacks on us!" Other voices mumbled aloud at that, showing agreement. Some others showed displeasure.  
  
"If you kill the Princess Anna too, you exterminate the Royal Family of this kingdom!"  
  
"Arendelle needs a strong leader after spending so much time in the yoke of Queen Elsa's sorcery." Hans stood. "I have built a rapport with the people of this kingdom. I know of their needs. I consider myself the candidate to assume the throne."  
  
"I know what you did the last time you were here, Prince Hans," Flynn snapped. "You tried to murder your way to the throne!"  
  
Hans looked at him. "I was trying to save this land from her!" He pointed a finger at Elsa. "This entire family is cursed."  
  
"And how fortunate you just happen to show up as these attacks started," Flynn continued. He looked back to the cage with the sisters in it. "This is becoming a farce."  
  
There were some mumbles of agreement. Hans glowered at him. A hand went to his sword. "I'll remind the Prince _Consort_ of Corona that unlike himself, I am of proper blood and I will _not_ be insulted like that."  
  
At that, Flynn's men-at-arms drew swords and hefted halberds. The troops of the Southern Isles and Weselton followed suit. Yes, it was rather clear those two were working together. At least provisionally. "The enemy of my enemy" and all.  
  
"Your Highnesses!" One of the other delegates, possessing a German accent, stood. "Let us compromise. It is clear Queen Elsa is a threat and must be executed for her sorcery, but her sister is not taken by these powers. Let Anna reign as Queen. Honor and dignity will be satisfied."  
  
"No!", Anna screamed. "You can't!"  
  
"She'll just seek revenge, Your Lordship," Hans said. "Who knows what evil she'll turn to. I've already told you about the trolls that dwell in this land and their sorcery."  
  
"A compromise, then?" Weselton gestured. "Marry her off to a suitable husband, who will rule as King and keep her from acting inappropriately."  
  
Hans smirked. "An interesting idea. She was to be my wife anyway."  
  
Flynn slammed his hand on the table. Before he could protest, Anna did so. "I'd rather marry a pig! At least they're _honest_!"  
  
Given the smirk on his face, I was quite certain Anna's reaction was what Hans sought. He spread his arms and looked to the delegate. "As you can see, she will not listen to reason. And your Duke has already agreed to my becoming King."  
  
"Corona has _not_ ," Flynn growled. At that, the tension in the room spiked again.  
  
"I think we can all agree that whatever else, Queen Elsa must die, and she must die this night!," Weselton insisted.  
  
At this point I had heard enough. I nodded to Schala, who released the veil over me and went off to her part of the plan.  
  
It was time for the show to begin.  
  
"Good evening, Your Graces and Highnesses!", I called out in a cheery voice, stepping out from behind a column. All eyes turned toward me as I ventured to the center of the room. "Prince Flynn, so good to see you again. And Your Grace..." I looked at Weselton and didn't keep the smile off my face. "I see that you replaced that fleet."  
  
Weselton frowned and stabbed an accusing finger at me. "Sorcerer! That sorcerer is here too! Guards, seize him!"  
  
His guards advanced forward, momentarily forgetting the presence of Flynn's men. I smirked and drew out my sonic screwdriver. "Ah ah. Conjurer, remember? Or sorcerer. Whichever you prefer. I don't want to turn you all into toads if I don't have to." With confidence kept on my features I strode closer, ignoring the men-at-arms who seemed uncertain of what to do. "Seriously, gentlemen? Talking about executing two people on _Christmas Eve_? That's simply horrible! Not at all in the spirit of the season!"  
  
"Say your peace, sir," one of the delegates barked. His accent was vaguely Eastern European. Polish, perhaps?  
  
"You've all been used for patsies," I announced. "This is a scheme. And I have proof." I held up the knapsack. It's crudeness undoubtedly made it clear that it was of northern origin.  
  
That probably explained the sullen look that came over Hans.  
  
"This man is a sorcerer in league with Queen Elsa!", Weselton snapped. "We can't trust a word he says!"  
  
"So, Your Grace..." I smiled at him, remaining perfectly polite. I was even going to refrain from calling his demense "Weaseltown". "....what were you promised, hrm? A trade monopoly? Some lucrative agreement that would turn Arendelle into your economic vassal? That was the price you were to get for supporting this blatant grab for the throne, wasn't it?"  
  
Weselton's face turned red. "My people have been attacked! Attacked by her!" He stabbed a finger at Elsa. "I will make any deal to stop this... this _witch_ from continuing her evil ways!"  
  
"Ah, attacked you say." I nodded and looked to the others. "So I take it that is why you are all here? Even Arendelle's closest allies and friends? Attacks from ice and snow monsters? You've all been deceived gentlemen. Elsa is not behind these attacks. She is their victim as well."  
  
"You have no proof," Hans growled.  
  
"I beg to differ. Prince Flynn?"  
  
Flynn nodded to his men. One of them took the knapsack and carried it to him. He opened the letters within. "You'll find a letter sent to Anna the day before yesterday, luring her away with the promise of help," I said. "And in the same handwriting a conspirator arranging her abduction. Among other... items."  
  
Flynn quickly looked over the letters. He turned and looked to Hans. "You have been busy amongst the Northerners, sir."  
  
"I was sent there as Ambassador by my eldest brother," Hans answered coldly. "I have to protect my family's interests in any way I can."  
  
"By working with bandits?", Flynn asked, handing the letters down to the Eastern European delegate, who looked over the text next.  
  
"The Prince of Corona is one to talk," Weselton snapped. "You're nothing but a glorified thief yourself!"  
  
Flynn smirked at that. "An honest one, though."  
  
I looked around the room. The crossbowmen were still ready to kill Elsa and Anna at the first hint of real trouble, and I suspected that included a fight between the allies in the room. I had to be careful. I needed more time.  
  
So it was time to drop the bomb and see how right I was.  
  
"Well, let's be honest," I said loudly, making sure to get their attention. "It's not like Hans is the real mastermind here."  
  
Eyes turned toward me. Even Hans'.  
  
"You're not alone in this," I said. "After all, you are many things, Prince Hans, but a wielder of metaphysical power isn't one of them. You couldn't have drained Elsa of her power and made her so sick, nor could you have simply gained those powers yourself. That required another conspirator. One who, whether you realize it or not, is pulling the strings. As is his custom." I followed Hans' eyes and confirmed my suspicions. But I wasn't done yet. "Oh, and just to verify something... _think fast!_ "  
  
Being a Time Lord, i had barely finished the word "think" when the object I had pulled out of my pocket was already racing toward Hans' forehead. It was, in fact, a ballpoint pen, but from his point of view it could have easily been a dart or a dagger. His hands went up to intercept it.  
  
A blast of freezing cold erupted and blew the now-frozen pen away.  
  
All eyes turned on Hans with horror and surprise.  
  
All except one pair of eyes, that is. But I'm getting to that.  
  
I was smiling. "Your friend outdid himself. I was wondering what he was doing with Elsa's power. He wasn't just conjuring snow monsters to terrorize the neighbors. He was giving that power to you."  
  
There was horror on Hans' face now. Horror at being revealed. And... perhaps horror that this was being done to him in the first place. "It wasn't part of the deal, was it?", I asked. "You were simply to take the throne. You didn't want this power. After all, you can't control it very well, can you? That's why you're the only one who always seems to wear gloves even indoors. And even with them, when you put your mind to it..."  
  
The other nobles all looked at each other and then to Hans, confirming this fact for themselves.  
  
"You made a deal with a very nasty being. A very powerful one." I shook my head. "That never goes well for people like you. Isn't that right, Doctor Symons?"  
  
All heads turned toward Symons, who remained still. He was focusing on me. "You believe you know," he rasped.  
  
"Oh, I knew very early," I said. "Energy transference like that is made more efficient with proximity. But if you'd wanted Elsa dead, she wouldn't have lasted this long. I knew you had other plans. That's the only reason I didn't take Elsa with me when we left to look for Anna."  
  
"You know nothing," Symons said.  
  
Even as he did... yes, I saw it now. Adopting a contemporary look had changed his appearance enough that at first glance it wasn't as noticeable. But I was right. I knew who he was.  
  
"You arrived here as what? A specter of a specter? A fragment, barely cognizant? But then Elsa's power drew you. It reminded you of what you were, it reminded you of the forms you could take, and over time you grew powerful enough to move again. That's when the trolls started to sense you." I kept a steady look on him. Every set of eyes in the room, even those of the crossbowmen, were starting to become fixed on the two of us.  
  
"So you think you know who I am, little man? Puny little Time Lord? You think you can comprehend the greatness of what I am?"  
  
"Yes," I said. I pointed a finger at him. "I know who you are. I know what you really are, Doctor Symons." I stared into those malevolent eyes, all doubts erased. Indeed, every doubt erased. I felt my smile turn into a bit of a smirk. "Or should I say Walter Simeon? Padmasambhava? No, those were just your puppets, let's use your real name. You are Yog-Sothoth, the Great Old One, _the Great Intelligence_."  
  
And at that, Symons smiled wickedly. "You know much, false Time Lord. But you still know _nothing_."  
  
"This world will not be yours!", I shouted.  
  
"You cannot stop me. It is too late." He looked toward Elsa and smiled. "I already have..."  
  
And the smile disappeared.  
  
Mine didn't.  
  
"You." He glared hatred at me. "Trickery! Just like him, trickery!"  
  
In the span of an instant, the cage was empty.  
  
Schala was standing beside it, the ropes that had bound Anna and Elsa at her feet, and the two sisters still missing. From the concentration on her face, I was certain she was shielding Elsa again. The pendant was still on her neck, so it was from her own power.  
  
"Sorcery!", the Duke of Weselton screeched.  
  
"Quite a lot of that going around," I said. "On both sides. The only difference, Your Grace, is that this one isn't going to settle for being left alone. So, what was the plan? Drain Elsa dry and use that power to manifest a form? Take her's? No." I shook my head. "Not her's."  
  
I looked toward Hans. Who had manifested ice power through his gloves. Elsa had never done that.  
  
Symons did so as well. And then...  
  
He suddenly wasn't there. Not physically. But I could feel his essence.  
  
"Schala, shield Hans! Now!", I shouted.  
  
Her hands moved and with them her power. Hans recoiled in fear, not realizing we weren't the things he needed to be afraid of.  
  
Then his face twisted with terror. He screamed wordlessly. "I couldn't stop it!", I heard Schala shout.  
  
And then Hans straightened. His face twisted into an evil smile and his voice was deeper, raspier, than before. "There." He looked at his gloved hands as if they were the strangest thing in the world. "Whole again. And with power, so much power..."  
  
"What are you?", Weselton gasped, slinking away.  
  
The Great intelligence answered by raising his hand at Weselton. Ice focused around the old man until he was a human popsicle.  
  
"Now." The Great Intelligence looked toward me with Hans' eyes. "It is time for you all to die."  
  
  
  
  
Okay, things weren't going according to plan. I admit that I allowed my concern for Elsa to override my judgement. I had presumed the Great Intelligence would prefer the actual source of that power, not a being infused with a part of it, and that he wouldn't bother with Hans.  
  
Clearly I was wrong. Either about his motives or about his ability to transfer after everything was done. I'm not perfect, after all.  
  
The men-at-arms of Weselton charged forth to fight for their Duke. With a sweep of his hand the Intelligence summoned forth more of those killer snowmen and ice wolves, who set on them. The other delegates retreated to their bodyguards, who were joined by the men from the Southern Isles who no longer had a leader.  
  
"Well, what now, Time Lord?", he asked me. "What will you do now? What meager ploy will you attempt to defeat me?"  
  
"You might be surprised at what I can do," I said.  
  
"Ha! You are nothing. You are a fraud, a shadow, a little creature running from world to world, searching for something he cannot find," the Great Intelligence declared. "Run along, little Time Lord. Run and keep running."  
  
"No," I said. I pulled out the device I had built in the TARDIS. My new sonic disruptor, more streamlined than the last, pointed at him. "I don't run from you. Never from the likes of you."  
  
"Really? All you have done is run. Run from the past you can't find. Run from the identity you lost control of. Run from yourself." The Intelligence laughed. "Yes, I have seen these things in you. I know what you truly are."  
  
"Do you?" I felt an edge come to my voice. "You've seen what's inside me, yes?"  
  
"I have. A coward, unable to fight for his own principles, never sticking to things, always running to escape the emptiness inside." The Great Intelligence smiled wickedly at my frown. "Running around and providing little comforts here and there. You couldn't handle trying to become what you claimed to be."  
  
"Maybe not," I agreed. I kept the disruptor pointed at him. "Maybe I have run from what I am and what I became. Maybe I've been a fool. But that doesn't change the truth. The truth of what _I am_."  
  
"And what are you, little Time Lord?", the Great Intelligence asked.  
  
I looked the monster in the eyes. For he was a monster, in another monster's stolen body, and for me there was only one thing to do with monsters. "I'm a man who fights monsters," I said.  
  
He answered me with a blast of ice energy. I absorbed it with the sonic disruptor. Nevertheless I felt the ice cold flow around it and strike me. The disruptor wouldn't protect me from the full fury of his power.  
  
A bolt of energy struck at him and forced the Intelligence back several steps. Schala's hands glowed with energy and another bolt came from them, meeting a powerful ice blast in mid-air. The two blasts went through each other and the combatants were struck by one another. The Intelligence fell backward and hit the floor. Schala's defenses protected her from the worst of the cold. Instead of being frozen like the Duke of Weselton, she fell back from the impact and was shivering by the time she hit the ground. For the moment, she was out of the fight.  
  
Some of the men-at-arms surged forward to attack, just to be met by more snowmen. I triggered a disruption blast to break them apart, then another. But the Intelligence was crafting them faster than I could destroy them. They plowed through the men-at-arms and went for the assembled delegates, who were for the most part unarmed. Not that swords would have done them much good anyway.  
  
Before the first snowman could start ripping into the foreign nobles, there was a burst of cold that congealed before them. It grew quickly into the form of Elsa's favored snow golem. It let out a roar and broke several of the snowmen in a single swipe.  
  
I turned to see Elsa was leaning against her sister for support, standing beside a column at the side of the room and formerly out of sight. Just where Schala had directed them. Elsa was still haggard and pale. But I felt the energy thrum from her regardless. She was finding more energy to fight with, even if just for a little bit.  
  
I almost died. One of the ice wolves was lunging at me from behind. Anna shouted "Doctor look out!" and even as I heard the second word beginning I was ducking and twisting. The wolf sailed over my head and plowed into one of the snowmen coming at me. The snow golem got them both.  
  
"There you are." The Intelligence smirked and looked toward Elsa and Anna. He began to walk over, ignoring the fighting. For good reason, since the numbers he was generating just by moving were going to overwhelm us.  
  
The main door suddenly flew open. Sven barged in at full speed with Kristoff behind him and the guards of Arendelle at their back. They quickly took in the situation and fearlessly charged into the mass of snowmen threatening their erstwhile enemies. Kristoff, having swapped the halberd for a mace, used it to smash up a snowman menacing Prince Flynn. "Thank you," Flynn said. He held up a sword he'd snatched from a ceremonial armor by one of the columns and used it to break up the grasping arms of the fallen snowman.  
  
I kept my eyes on Anna and Elsa. "Stay away!" Anna shouted at the Intelligence as he loomed closer.  
  
He looked to her with contempt and threw an ice bolt that would have frozen and shattered her if Elsa hadn't dispersed it. I rushed toward them to help.  
  
The Intelligence's hand came up. I ducked under the blast he was sending my way. Just proximity was enough to cause ice to form over my left shoulder and neck, holding my arm and head in place as the cold burnt its way into my flesh and made me numb. I let out a cry and hit the ground. I brought up my sonic to begin shattering the ice.  
  
As I did so, the Intelligence focused on Elsa again. His cold didn't do anything to harm her, but her's couldn't harm him either. As he came close he reached out and grabbed Anna, yanking her away. Ice formed where he gripped her wrist, freeing her right arm. Anna kicked desperately at his knee. Whatever pain it caused was something he seemed to ignore. He contemptuously threw her to the side.  
  
Elsa was too sick and weak to avoid more than the second attempt to grab her. Once he had on his hands around her shoulders the Intelligence pressed her against the column. I felt the energy thrumming between them. The link he had forged before was still active and he was beginning to draw more of Elsa's power away. No, not just that. He was starting to overwhelm her mind.  
  
That was it. The Intelligence wasn't going to just take Hans' body, he wanted _both_.  
  
I looked around. Everyone else was fighting for their lives. Schala was still recovering, being shielded by Kristoff and Flynn. Anna was barely conscious where she lay.  
  
  
  
I forced myself to my feet and charged. Hitting the Intelligence was like hitting a stone wall. Hans was, if not as tall as I was, still a strong and well-built man. But no matter how the Intelligence was strengthening him, he still had the same mass, and standard physics applied (as rare as that can be in this line of work, I admit). The impact I made against him released Elsa from his grip. She crumbled as we hit the wall. I scrambled away and lifted my sonic disruptor, pointing it toward him in time to deflect an ice bolt. "You wanted to know who I am?!", I shouted. "I am the one who stands against you! I am the one who stops the monsters! No matter where I find you, no matter what world or cosmos or reality, I will _always_ stop the monsters!"  
  
He blasted at me again. The cold seeped over my hand and arms, creating frost on my sleeve. I ignored the stinging, numbing pain and counter-attacked with a kinetic blast that threw the Great Intelligence to the floor in the middle of the Hall. I stepped up toward him. As I did, I realized just how much those words meant to me. For the first time in a long time I was facing what I had become, I was understanding it in a way I never had before. Understanding and accepting.  
  
I had long accepted I would never go back to whomever was locked away in my mind. Now I accepted that, no matter how things had gone, I was someone new. I had an identity, one that I had run from out of fear and pain, but which I could never truly cast away.  
  
I had taken the Name and made it mine.  
  
And the Name had taken me and made me its.  
  
Its spirit was mine now. There was no getting around that. I had made the choice and these were the consequences. And I had to accept that.  
  
I had to accept who I was.  
  
The Intelligence was starting to get up. I activated the defensive setting on the disruptor and modified it using the readings it had been taking on his power. A solid blast of sheer frozen power lashed out at me and struck the shield. It took the energy and re-directed it back at him, every bit of it. The Intelligence froze in place for the moment. "That is who I am," I said. "That is what I am. And I am not going to run from it any longer."  
  
And my voice went calm when I spoke again. What I was saying didn't need a bold pronouncement. It wasn't to be said as melodramatic proclamation or posturing. It was a simple statement of truth, with a clarity as pure as crystal, sublime as the facets of a single snowflake.  
  
"I am the Doctor."  
  
The Intelligence reacted to that name with a roar and another blast of energy. My deflector did its job once more. Even despite it I thought my hands would freeze from the bleedthrough of his power. What I got didn't compare to what he took, as the re-directed blast froze Hans' body completely in place.  
  
"Schala, now."  
  
The mage princess had gotten back up at this point. She nodded at me and moved her hands in a single motion, summoning great potentials of energy. She directed this technique at the Great Intelligence. It was powerful, explicitly made to strip beings like the Intelligence from their hosts and bind them.  
  
Ordinarily even someone as powerful as Schala would have found the task of imprisoning an entity like this impossible. But this was not ordinary. Frozen in a body that was resisting him, the Intelligence was damaged and overstretched in trying to resist everything. Hans' frozen body twisted slightly as Schala drew the Intelligence out. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out something I'd cobbled together after some interesting exchanges of idea with one Doctor Spengler over a plate of delicious Twinkies. A nice little prison pocket dimension for a bodiless entity like the Great Intelligence, reinforced by Schala's power. She pulled it out of my hand and held it up. Schala murmured something in Zealish and directed the energy into the bottle-like container. The top's red light came on, showing it had sealed itself.  
  
It was then that I noticed that Schala had pulled off the troll pendant. She tossed it to Anna. "Put that on your sister," she instructed her.  
  
"What are you doing?", I asked. "Schala, without that..."  
  
I felt it then. The same feeling as before.  
  
"I lied," Schala said. "I'm sorry. This spell cannot entirely bind him. He will escape in a few minutes at most."  
  
"Then..." I swallowed. I realized what she was doing. "Please, there has to be another way!"  
  
Above me space-time tore open. A howling gate, blue and black in color, tore open yet again, its otherworldly shriek of energy echoing in my ears. Air began to pick up around us. Schala's hair whipped about, now turning almost completely blond in color. "There is no other way," she said calmly. Her voice shook a little from the fear of what she was about to do. "It must be done."  
  
"No," I said. "I can find another way, another receptacle, there's no need to sacrifice yourself!"  
  
"It's the only way. And you know it." Her smile was so gentle as the energy of the Gate picked her up, pulling it towards its dark maw. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"Schala! _Schala, no!_ " I dashed forward, readying myself to jump and grab her. But as I prepared to jump off my feet Kristoff grabbed me by the right arm. "Let me go!", I roared. Anna grabbed the other arm. Flynn made a diving tackle that cut my legs out from under me.  
  
All I could do was watch as Schala was dragged into the Gate, the Great Intelligence still a prisoner in her hand.  
  
"It'll be all right!", she yelled.  
  
And then she disappeared into the Gate, which snapped shut.  
  
I continued to lay upon the floor for the moment. Tears came to my eyes as I looked up at where the Gate had closed. I could have saved her. I knew I could have saved her.  
  
Especially on a night like tonight. On Christmas Eve. On days with such power.  
  
I found Anna was hugging me. She sobbed softly. "I'm sorry," she said to me. "She said it had to be this way. I couldn't talk her out of it."  
  
"I know," I said in reply, trying to blink tears out of my eyes. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our narrator, again taking the Name he had once given up, finishes his Christmas in Arendelle and elsewhere.

The pendant had apparently been made to not simply shield Elsa but to give her a bit of quick energy. With it she unfroze both Hans, who was delivered directly to the dungeons, and the Duke of Weselton, whom Prince Flynn - or Eugene as Elsa called him, a knowing smile on her face - escorted forcefully back to the invasion ships. The assembled nobility had found themselves rescued from certain death by the same "sorceress" they had come to execute.  
  
Fitting.  
  
Elsa retired to her bed that Christmas Eve, exhausted by her illness and in need of several days of bed rest to fully recover. In her name Anna sent the soldiers to recover the TARDIS from the trolls. I was given a room to sleep in, although sleep proved elusive. I kept imagining what had happened, all of the things I might have done to save Schala from the horrible ordeal that faced her on the other end of that Gate.  
  
But circumstance had forbidden that. I had failed.  
  
That was part of being the Doctor too.  
  
It felt soothing to accept that name again. To no longer feel the need to wince or blanch whenever someone used it to talk to me. After all of the darkness I had walked through, and then the pain, I felt like I had emerged into the light of day. Uncertainty and fear over my identity melted away under that simple, single truth.  
  
I was the Doctor. By my own choice. A foolish choice, perhaps, but still _by my choice_.  
  
Somehow I finally settled into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
The form appeared in front of me. I recognized the old man. "This again?", I asked.  
  
The First Doctor looked me over. "Well, it looks like you're starting to understand."  
  
"Hrm, yes," the Second said. "But fast enough to realize what's at stake?"  
  
You can guess that they spoke in order from that point on.  
  
"He still needs work."  
  
"But he's getting better. Oh. Want one?"  
  
I accepted the proferred jellybaby.  
  
The Fifth Doctor put a hand on my shoulder. "It was her decision, don't let it torment you."  
  
"Or if you must, do something about it!", the Sixth insisted.  
  
"She was naive, but not foolish. A girl like that can think ahead if given the chance."  
  
"It won't get easier either way."  
  
"It never does."  
  
I was up to the Ninth Doctor. "So, you understand now? Ready to accept what's happened?"  
  
"Yes," I said. "I... well, for the lack of a better terminology, I have become you."  
  
"Yes, very much." Ten appeared on my shoulder. "And filling these shoes isn't easy work, you'd best stay on your toes!"  
  
"You're just a dream, so I know it's just my own mind deciding what I should say." As I said those words I held back a laugh.  
  
"Oooh, getting used to the idea, eh?" Ten winked. "Think you're already me, don't you?"  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"No, no, all in good fun." Ten smiled and walked off into the distance.  
  
"That's just the start." I was prompted to turn and face Eleven. "You know there's more to this. You have to remember."  
  
"I've tried," I said. "I fainted the last time."  
  
"Keep trying," Eleven insisted. "This is _important_. Really, really important. You were sent out here for a _reason_ , Doctor! And you need to know what that reason was in order to avoid what's coming!"  
  
"What do you mean?", I asked. "What do you mean by that? What's coming?"  
  
"You're supposed to be me now, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Eleven smiled boyishly at me. "Now, how about those memories? Ready to give it another try?"  
  
I admit I wasn't. Not entirely. But something about the way he said it made me nod and focus. Focusing in a dream, that's always fun. I figured I'd end up in a dream meeting Santa Claus or....  
  
I was in a chair. I felt heavier. And I was in _pain_.  
  
" _What do you want?!_ " a panicked voice screamed. I... I thought it sounded familiar. American. What was...?  
  
" _This one will serve our purpose. It must be done. For..._ "  
  
I could see figures again.  
  
" _Stop, please stop_..." The American voice echoed in my head again.  
  
A female voice spoke. I could barely make out the words. " _...not going... last._ "  
  
" _It has.... one. Without... all fall apart.... destroyed!_ "  
  
" _But!_ "  
  
One of the faces turned toward them and said something I couldn't make out through the pain. I saw the side of the face. I.. I knew that face. I thought I knew. But the memory slipped through my fingers, like the surface of a bubble sliding between them.  
  
And then I woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
A wail brought my attention to the dining hall. Many of the delegates were present and signing new treaties with Arendelle, re-affirming alliances and defense pacts. The Duke of Weselton was busy looking over the document Kai had placed before him. Elsa watched calmly, but with a good deal of mirth in her expression. She was clad in royal dress but nothing ostentatious. Ladies-in-waiting remained to take her back to her bedchambers as soon as the talks were over.  
  
"This... this is...", the Duke spat.  
  
"Your Grace." Elsa's voice was quiet and collected, if still a little weak. "You've been seeking resumed trade with my kingdom since my coronation. Isn't this what you want."  
  
"But the _prices_ , the duties and customs fees and...!" Weselton buried his face in his hands. "You're beggaring us!"  
  
"No, I'm not," Elsa said. "I am simply requiring you to pay what everyone else must."  
  
"But my people..."  
  
"...will still make enough that our trade is worth it," Elsa finished for him, clearly enjoying herself. "You just won't profit exclusively this time." Elsa put her hands together. "His Highness the Prince of Corona has already indicated that Corona may increase purchases from Arendelle if Weselton doesn't resume trade."  
  
Weselton glared at the smirking Prince Flynn. He looked back to Elsa. "Please, Your Majesty, can't I get any consideration?"  
  
"You already did, Your Grace. Last night."  
  
Elsa's words didn't have to be sharp. They didn't have to be imposing. By simple statement of fact she made the position clear; she had saved his life after he had done everything to take her's. This would be his cost; regaining the trade ties they both needed, but in no way profiting handsomely from it as he had long hoped. And surrounded here by the delegates of his peers and superiors in courts across the land, Weselton refusing her would further reduce his land's prestige in their eyes. "Fine," he sighed, after which he scribbled his name on the trade treaty and put his ducal stamp upon it.  
  
"It will be nice to see our markets filled with your produce again," Elsa said diplomatically. "Now, Your Grace, Your Highnesses and Your Lordships, I am still weary and I wish to spend the rest of this Christmas with my sister and her fiancee. Good day to you."  
  
They filed out, Flynn flashing a grin Elsa's way as he walked out, leaving me in the room with Elsa and her ladies-in-waiting. The two young ladies helped her stand up and move into a wheelchair. She looked at me and smiled. "I think restoring peace to my kingdom and our neighbors made for a great Christmas morning, considering the circumstances."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Elsa extended a hand as I knelt down. I gave it a gentlemanly kiss, obeying social norms and all, and she laughed lightly. "I would make you a peer of my kingdom if I thought you would accept it. You'll at least accept a royal order?"  
  
"I would be happy to," I said in reply. "Although I hope to find another just as deserving."  
  
Elsa's smile turned sad. "She was a kind and gentle soul. Arendelle won't forget her sacrifice, Doctor, I promise you that. _I_ won't forget it."  
  
"I know." I stood up and allowed her attendants to wheel her out. I followed to continue the conversation. "So, what shall be done about Hans?"  
  
"I returned him to his brothers last time. They decided to punish him by sending him to the North. It wasn't enough." Elsa frowned. "He's staying in my dungeon while I negotiate the matter with the Southern Isles."  
  
"I imagine you won't expect much trouble."  
  
"None at all. Everyone has seen him for what he is."  
  
I nodded. "I imagine he won't be in shape for a trial for a while, though. The Great Intelligence can have an effect upon the mind. I'll have to go check on him later. What I'm more interested in was calling Kristoff Anna's fiancee."  
  
"Her Christmas gift," Elsa said. "I signed the authorization for her to marry anyone of her choice." I saw a flicker appear in Elsa's eyes, amusement and happiness. "I want my little sister happy, Doctor."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"And what about you? What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
I contemplated the question for a moment. "I think," I answered, finally deciding on what to say, "that I have mostly gotten everything I might want. But there is one thing I have yet to do."  
  
Elsa nodded, understanding completely. "Then good luck," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Elsa. You'll be feeling better in no time, I'm sure."  
  
"All thanks to you," she said. "Will you be here for the Christmas feast?"  
  
I initially considered refusing. But that would have been unkind. And the TARDIS would need another day or two of repairs before I could leave. So I nodded. "I accept."  
  
  
  
  
The Christmas feast was a true wonder. The doors of the palace were opened and food was provided for all of the people of Arendelle. There were some unkind looks at the former occupying soldiers, but Queen Elsa was punishing them with kindness, insisting on their partaking as well. Hams and geese and duck, all sorts of meat, were provided to the revelers, as were all sorts of other dishes of Scandinavian make or otherwise. Carolers sang in the courtyard, their music becoming especially joyous when Anna's marriage to Kristoff was announced.  
  
As was my custom, I tried to remain out of the festivities. But being a guest, I responded when told Elsa wanted to see me, and the next thing I knew I was standing before her and kneeling respectfully. "The Doctor has proven to be a friend to Arendelle time and time again," Elsa said to the assembled. "And so, from this day forth, I name him the Defender of the Kingdom of Arendelle, with all of the rights and privileges of a Knight of the Kingdom."  
  
I blushed.  
  
When my Christmas night was over I stepped into the TARDIS. She was still repairing. It would take time to fully do so. But she had regained enough function for what came next.  
  
I materialized the TARDIS elsewhere and stepped out. The trolls were rolling up and standing around me. I looked at Grand Pabby and nodded. "I need your help. I think I've found how the Great Intelligence came here."  
  
He nodded. "It is near. I will show you."  
  
I moved the TARDIS again. It was a cave this time, unoccupied for the moment. Despite the darkness outside there was light at one wall. "Here," Grand Pabby said. He and some of his trolls rolled up beside me.  
  
I looked at what was before me and swallowed. I had expected this. It was confirmation of a pattern I had seen developing.  
  
The Great Intelligence had gotten here by coming through a Crack.  
  
The sinister break in the dimensions oozed white light. I scanned and still saw no sign of the "erase you from existence" kind of temporal energy. But it was still dangerous. It was oozing energy out into this world.  
  
Yet another Crack putting out energy instead of pulling it in. There was a pattern here that I was still deciphering.  
  
"We must close this," I said. "I will need help."  
  
Nothing of note happened during that part of the night. After I returned the trolls home, Grand Pabby stood at the entrance and looked up at me. "The young mage princess made a terrible sacrifice, but it was necessary."  
  
"It should never be necessary," I answered. "I need to rescue her."  
  
"I wish you the best for that goal." The troll nodded sagely. "Although you may find that there is nothing you need do to solve it."  
  
I exchanged handshakes with the short troll and returned to the TARDIS.  
  
  
  
  
I was in the time vortex and going through repairs. In my mind I formulated strategies, ways to break into the Darkness Beyond Time and pull Schala from the Devourer. Or at least make sure she was rescued. I was not going to let my Christmas end like this.  
  
For a while I messed with the TARDIS controls, trying to find a way to shift it into the Darkness Beyond Time, to find Schala, to do anything. But no luck.  
  
I let out a growl of frustration and stepped back. I needed to think. Think of how to work this, things I could do to...  
  
There was a beep from my communication console.  
  
I went over to it. One of my beacons had activated its homing system. I furrowed my brow. There was no call. Why wouldn't any of my friends and associates have called if they needed me? Unless there was trouble. Who was it, then? I checked the identifier.  
  
It wasn't listed.  
  
That really made me curious. All of my beacons had identification codes. I knew each one I'd handed out. This was one that I hadn't handed out. I walked downstairs to check my beacons.  
  
And I remembered. That made me smile. "Oh, clever girl," I said, after which I rushed back up to the main floor and reached for the controls. "Oh you clever girl!" I locked the TARDIS onto the beacon and hit the lever. I got to the door just as the VWORPing ceased.  
  
I stepped out into the sun and warmth of a tropical beach. The colorful flora was familiar. I had been here twice before.  
  
A woman in white was standing further down the beach, looking out at the gentle surf. I started to walk up and that prompted her to turn.  
  
"Well," I said, "it looks like i wasn't needed."  
  
"You weren't," Schala replied, smiling at me. She extended a hand. One of my temporal beacons was in it. "You can have this back if you want."  
  
"Keep it," I said. "In case."  
  
"Okay." She returned it to the belt of her white robe. "Was everything okay after I left?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Queen Elsa is fine, Anna is getting married to Kristoff, and the invaders turned sides and re-aligned themselves with Arendelle. Prince Hans is in a dungeon, where he rightfully belongs." I shook my head. "Of course, he's almost brain dead at this point. The Great Intelligence took its toll on his mind. He's going to be catatonic or mad for the rest of his life."  
  
"He was an evil man, but some things are too horrible even for such men," Schala answered.  
  
"What about the Great Intelligence?", I asked. "Did he get merged with you and the Devourer?"  
  
"No," she answered. "I expelled him into the void before Lavos took me."  
  
"Good. I shuddered to think of the damage he might have caused you." I swallowed and lowered my eyes. "I'm sorry, Schala, for not finding a way to save you from that."  
  
In reply she smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"Is it?", I asked. "Are you..."  
  
"I am whole," she answered. "I know you're too smart to believe a lie about what happened. I suffered, Doctor. I was drowned in hatred and despair. Lavos nearly destroyed me." The smile on her face briefly wavered, but in a moment it was back to full strength. "But throughout that ordeal, I kept my heart clear. I remembered you and the people of Arendelle and knew that there were people worth life. I wouldn't let the despair claim me. I knew that somewhere out there, you would be doing everything to come to my aid. "  
  
"I certainly planned on coming for you," I said. "It looks like it was unnecessary."  
  
"Yes." Schala looked to the northeast. "He's quite a nice boy."  
  
"Serge?"  
  
She nodded. "He's a very quiet one. Just like Crono. They get along very well. And my... daughter, I suppose, is happy with Lucca alive and well."  
  
"I imagine so," I said. "I'm glad I could make their lives happier."  
  
"Yes." She smiled slightly and nodded. "And meeting the others again, seeing Crono survived all of that... I see it as a gift I could never have hoped to have. All that's left for me is to find Janus."  
  
"Ah, yes." I nodded. "A moment." I rushed into the TARDIS, down to my storage area under the controls, and fished through a box. "Ah ha! There you are!" After finding what I was looking for, I rushed back up and met Schala at the TARDIS door. "Here." I handed her the device. "Genetic scanner. It'll tell you if someone is your blood relative within a few generations. I doubt you'll trigger anything from the people native to this time, but Janus should be picked up by it."  
  
"I have thousands of years of time to search," Schala pointed out, although her smile was hopeful.  
  
"There is a magician who sometimes comes to Termina who may provide a good first step," I said. "He goes by Guile or Magil or something of that sort. Silver hair, yellow mask, can't miss the fellow."  
  
"How could you know..." Schala stopped herself and laughed. "It's just so odd to be around a being like you. So far beyond even my own."  
  
"Not that far beyond," I corrected. "When it comes down to it, Gallifrey has far too often nearly walked the road Zeal did for my comfort."  
  
"I am sure that with people like you, they will never go astray as we did."  
  
"Hopefully not." I sighed. "Oh, Queen Elsa wants to make you a Knight of Arendelle. Would you like to come and visit?"  
  
"Tell her I'm honored, but that I have a life here to build," Schala answered. "Once I find my brother we will build something new. And it will be great."  
  
"Ah." I nodded. I tried to keep a bit of disappointment off my face. "Well, I was going to offer you a spot on the TARDIS, actually. A chance to see the six dimensions, get out a bit..."  
  
"I know." Schala took my hand. "And I appreciate the offer. But that life isn't for me. I have something here."  
  
"I understand." I nodded. "If you ever need me..."  
  
"I will call," Schala assured me. "And the same for you." Her look turned wistful. "If anything, Doctor, I enjoyed getting to wield my magic in that cause. To protect Queen Elsa and her people. If you ever need my help I will be there."  
  
I gave a nod of acceptance of the term.  
  
Schala looked back toward the distant village. "Well, I must be going. I need to see about a trip to Termina."  
  
"Good luck finding your brother, Schala."  
  
"And good luck, Doctor, in your own journey," Schala answered.  
  
And without expectation, I found her lips pressed to my cheek, a small kiss of gratitude and thanks. I fought to control a blush and felt my smile grow warmer. She nodded one last time at me and began to walk toward the path leading off of Opassa Beach.  
  
I remained there for a moment before returning to the TARDIS. I suppose I was a little disappointed. I had looked forward to showing Schala around the wonders of Creation. Introducing her to friends and allies. That sort of thing. But it was not to be.  
  
It seemed fitting, really. The Doctor never keeps a Companion he picks up for Christmas. At least, not immediately. I actually chuckled at that. Who knew. Maybe she would end up traveling with me after all, one of these days. Just not for now.  
  
Nevertheless, I felt a bit of a spirit come over me. Not just the spirit of the Doctor but the spirit of the season. After all, Christmas can last as long as it needs to. And while I enjoyed the feast at Arendelle, I still had yet to partake of one of the most fun activities of Christmas.  
  
First order of business was that I had to get a red suit.  
  
  
  
  
Squeals of girlish delight echoed in my ears as I stepped into the beautiful house, presents stacked up to my chin. "Ho ho ho!", I shouted gleefully, trying to sound the part as well as look it... well, look it save for the lack of anything to hint at a large belly. "Have you two been good girls this year?!"  
  
" _Yes!_ ," Christana and Karianas cried out in unison.  
  
"Well, a good thing that Santa had all of these extra presents, eh?!"  
  
Behind me Jan and Cami stepped in, smiling widely and carrying more gifts. I had done some work in getting something for everyone. I sniffed and could smell the Christmas meal cooking in their kitchen. "You never told me you liked Christmas that much," I said to them. "I thought it would just be presents."  
  
"After finding out what it was, why not adopt it? For ourselves, anyway." Jan held out a hand and used the Force to relieve some of my burden. "Alright, patience my girls! You're going to knock the Doctor over if you keep trying to climb on him like that!"  
  
"I already had the smallest Carpenters knock me over," I said. "Charity was quite cross with her littlest ones."  
  
"I imagine." Camilla laughed and accepted more boxes.  
  
While dinner cooked we reposed to the living room, where under the lights of a Christmas tree - yes, my old Companions had truly adopted the holiday, rather interesting - Chrissy and Kari ripped open their presents with glee, discovering toys of all makes and colorful clothes - yes, including one declaring Chrissy a "Jedi Princess" - and other trinkets.  
  
The advantage of having an electronic means to print money meant I didn't need to worry much about a budget. Unfair, I know, but useful.  
  
As for my old Companions, I gave them other clothes and various trinkets. Jan looked in surprise at a Jedi statuette. "This is Old Tythonian," she murmured. "From the age of the Je'daii. How did you...?"  
  
"...find it? How do you think?"  
  
Janias laughed. "Of course. You got it straight from the era it was made."  
  
"Yes. Just a quick stop, really. The Despot War is too much a Fixed Point in time for me to play with."  
  
After a few more gifts were given, they offered me gifts as well. Colored art from the children, mostly, which I would put beside the picture drawn by Lian Harper for me so long ago. Jan and Cami had crafted a holographic photo gallery of their family from the time they founded it on Salnorra. "You didn't get to see the little ones grow up," Cami explained. "Now you can."  
  
"It means more to me than you know," I said gently. I couldn't quite keep the tears off my eyes.  
  
"We imagined it would," Janias said, playing with Kari's hair absentmindedly.  
  
"Thank you very much," I said. "So... dinner? And then I have a couple of more stops to make, I think."  
  
"I see Korra and Asami went home."  
  
"Yes, they did. Korra's... well, she's not healed fully but she's feeling better, wanted to get back to work."  
  
"That's good." Jan smiled. "What are you planning to get them for Christmas?"  
  
"Well, I have some flying toys for the youngest of Tenzin's kids, a gift for Asami that would probably make Lucsly want to kill me, and..." I listed out my plans for them.  
  
Jan and Cami nodded at each other and at me. "Yes, that will work." Jan smiled at me. "Of course, they're probably going to want one of those kits from Layom Station."  
  
"...and I was thinking... what?" I blinked at Jan. "What kit?"  
  
Jan gave me a knowing look and openly rubbed Kari's forehead, tilting her head toward her daughter slightly.  
  
For a moment I simply stayed quiet. "No, I don't... why would they... you don't think..." I started to shake my head. "No, they're not, they're like sisters to each other."  
  
Their reply was gut-busting laughter.  
  
  
  
  
When all was said and done I stood alone in the TARDIS. The girls' drawings were pinned up. The holographic record of the family was put away for my viewing pleasure later. They were all in bed and it was time for me to go.  
  
I let out a sigh of contentment. I... had my name again. I felt whole. No more running from what I had become. I wouldn't fear it anymore. I just had to be careful, that's all.  
  
And with friends and family like Jan and Cami, I knew I would.  
  
"I'm me again," I said aloud, looking at Katherine's amethyst necklace. "For the first time since you died, I feel like I'm me again. Like everything will be well." I smiled to myself. I felt eager to see what else was out there. And to see whom might be willing to join me next to explore the wonders of Creation.  
  
At the same time, I knew I had other things to do. The dreams were making that clear. Something in my origin was important to my future. All of these Cracks in all of these worlds... something was going on. I wasn't sure what yet. But I would have to find out. And my best option to do that was to keep traveling.  
  
  
  
"So many worlds out there. So many places to go," I murmured. My hands started moving over the controls to set destinations into the TARDIS. "Well, let's not wait."  
  
I put my hand on the control lever.  
  
"This is who I am," I said to myself. "This is... me. I am the Doctor." I looked up and laughed. "I am the Doctor! C'mon, girl, Christmas might be over, but the fun's only begun! We've got a Multiverse to explore!"  
  
I thought I heard a pleased giggle come from somewhere. It only made my smile grow.  
  
I yanked back the lever and, despite being alone, I let myself cry out anyway.  
  
" _Tally ho!_ "  
  



End file.
